NX
by WildJayAppears
Summary: Nashi Dragneel never thought that she'd be anything more than a swordsman keeping her mother and little sister safe. But after a incident of motion sickness, Nashi discovers Fairy Tail and a newfound side of herself. Not to mention more about her missing father, Natsu Dragneel. Twenty one years after the manga, the next generation is about to begin.
1. Anniversary

**_Clover Town, Year 813_**

 ** _Nashi_**

I bolted awake in the small bedroom. It was becoming a regular thing.

I rubbed my forehead as my dark pink hair spilled out around my shoulders. I was drenched in sweat again. The weird voices and nightmares that had been plaguing me in my sleep these last few years were only getting worse. I shook my head and patted my cheeks a few times before glancing at the clock. 2:30 in the morning.

I sighed. I was wide awake now. I probably wouldn't be able to go back to bed anyways.

It wasn't surprising that it would happen today. April 19th The day Dad left. Thirteen years had passed. To be honest, I don't really remember my dad. I only remember him from pictures and the day he left. Mom always has a hard time being happy today. So I usually take Layla out for ice cream or something. I started to get changed.

The rock. I had to carve the rock. I grabbed one of my knives off the dresser and strapped it to my hip before I slowly crept out of the house. Clover Town was pretty quiet this time of night. A small breeze gently blew through, rustling the tree branches and causing me to readjust my dad's old scarf.

I walked past the edge of town, the few taverns open were relatively quiet. Most customers had gone home. I kept walking until I turned onto a dirt path. Five minutes later, and there it was. The small and hidden Clover Falls. The boulder in the bushes to my right was the intended place. I scrambled to get to the back of it before pulling out the knife. Thirteen scratches were etched into the rock. One for every year dad was gone. I started etching in the new mark. The thirteenth one on the face of it. I sat down afterwards and looked at the sky.

"Hey...Dad..." this was my yearly therapeutic ritual. I took a deep breath, "another year with you gone. No contact as usual. Anything would be nice. It'd probably keep mom from spiraling."

Year after year it seemed like the joy was sucked out of my mother's eyes. Her book sales skyrocketed with the change in direction. But she was dying emotionally. At least she didn't develop part of a drinking habit like I did. Granted, I could drink more than half the town when it came to Cinnamon Whiskey.

"Not to mention I started getting nightmares and a voice in my head. At least Layla tries to help. You would like her. She's sweet but has a habit of being overly caring sometimes. But it's been thirteen years now. I still remember when you left. You said you would come back...to this day I still wonder...why you lied."

I waited as if the heavens were going to split open and dear ole dad was gonna pick me up and reassure me everything was alright. But I was sixteen, not four. I stood up, "anyway, I gotta go. I have a yearly tradition to get drunk today but Mom, Layla and I leave for her book tour later today, so better early than never. Not like you actually care anyway...we all know I'm talking to no one."

I took one last look at the rock. Thirteen scratch marks followed by a name.

NATSU DRAGNEEL

?-?

* * *

I walked back into town to the only tavern that was open. The Black Scale Tavern. Junior, the owner was still up and drying dishes. A cloaked man was sitting in the corner. A hand clasped around his drink as he started at some of the wall paintings.

"Can't sleep again?" Junior asked, the grey on his face showing his age.

I nodded, "yeah, but you know what day it is."

"I mark it on the calender just for you. You starting early?"

"Have to, Mom's got a book tour."

Junior raised an eyebrow, "really? Well make sure you three stay safe. Heard there are some pretty troublesome people out there right now."

"Nothing I can't handle, you know that," I teased as he handed me a bottle of Cinnamon Whiskey.

He crossed his arms, "just be careful, okay? And make sure you drink some water later so you don't have as bad a hangover."

I have him a thumbs up as I took a swig. The fiery taste of it was welcome. I smiled as I set it down, "oh yeah, now I've got a fire in my belly!"

Junior gave a light hearted chuckle at my remark as I leaned back and relaxed. Mom would kill me if she knew about my drinking habit. Time started to pass as a few people came down from the rooms above. One woman even stopped and blinked as I sat there with a bottle in my hand, "you got a problem?"

She shook her head, "no, you just look a little familiar, that's all."

Typical. Apparently mom and dad were some big shot wizards of some guild once. Now Dad is a run away father and mom is a depressed writer. I became responsible at the age of three in helping raise my younger sister all while trying to keep up in swordplay.

I made my way back home slowly as the early morning sun began to rise. I shielded my eyes from it when I saw my little sister running down the road, "Nashi!"

"Shit," I muttered under my breath, "Layla! What are you doing out so early?"

"Saving your ass! I knew you'd be drinking again today! You didn't pick up your pills, did you? You haven't taken them yet?"

I waved her off as she tried to check what I had on me, "I'm fine, I just went to the rock and the tavern. I'm fine, honestly."

She sighed, "mom got worried sick so she sent me to look for you. Did you have the nightmares again?"

I nodded slowly.

"Which one?"

We made a turn to head for the market. The one stop hangover cure was here along with my motion sickness pills. I was the only one out of the kids that had it. Dad apparently had it too.

Sometimes I wonder if I'm even related to my mom. Layla has a bit more muscle but other than that, she almost looks like mom. Her breasts are even bigger than mine and I'm over three years older. We stopped by a booth and I got the medicine with half my remaining money from my last tournament.

Without magic, swordplay was my outlet. I couldn't summon a spirit like Mom and Layla, no, I hacked and slashed my way through most issues.

I even had a nickname from my opponents.

Nashi the Dragon Blade.

Apparently that was how they saw me. A dragon. I surely didn't feel like a Dragon. I just felt angry and I tended to take it out on who ever I was fighting.

Layla snapped fingers in front of my face. I blinked, "what?"

"I said did you pack?"

I shook my head, "no. Not yet. I didn't want to wake you two up."

We hurried home to see my mother pacing the front porch, "there you are, where were you?"

"Jogging," I replied, "didn't sleep well."

She sniffed the air, "do I smell whiskey?"

I gritted my teeth, "forget it. I need to pack."

She was about to open her mouth but hesitated, "you're drinking again?"

"Can we no talk about this right now? Geez," I pushed past her and walked into my room. The posters on the wall greeted me as I grabbed my backpack. Kagura of Mermaid Heel, Minerva of Sabertooth, and lastly, my biggest idol, the poster my mom wanted me to get rid of most, Erza 'Titania' Fernandes of Fairy Tail. I had studied her techniques for years. I grabbed my Heart Kruez t-shirt and threw it on to spite mom. I changed my pants too before putting my hair up in a ponytail. I grabbed the leather jacket off the chair by my desk and my Temple Sword of the wall and slung it onto my back. I snatched the bag up before heading out to the front porch where my mom flinched at the shirt was wearing.

"You're going to wear that?" she hissed at me.

I smiled and nodded, "don't worry, it's not like I'm the center of attention for this."

Layla stifled a grin. My little sister knew me pretty well most times. Mom closed her eyes, "fine, fine. Let's just go."

I clenched my jaw as my stomach was feeling like someone liquefied it and was shoving a knife through it at the same time. I was taking a few quick breaths but it wasn't helping. I needed off the train. Apparently, it was very noticeable. Layla was patting my back as best she could with the sword on it. My mom was looking at the pill bottles, "Layla! You got the wrong pills!"

My sister looked worried, "but I got them from the same place I always do! The labels are the same color!"

Mom shook her head, "these are for an upset stomach. Indigestion. We need ones for motion sickness."

"Urp...I can vouch...my stomach...is plenty upset...mph!" I covered my mouth as bile rose in my throat.

"How is it you can handle a cruise but not a train ride!" Layla giggled.

Mom sighed, "because for some reason, Aquarius and her get along as thick as thieves. She ended blessing her when she was four."

"Attention all passengers, we are arriving at Onibas Station, I repeat, Onibas Station."

I shot to my feet and looked at my mother as I was drenched in sweat, "I'll meet up with you on the tour...urp."

She nodded, "okay. Stay safe."

"I'm going with her!" Layla added on.

"NO!" Mom and I both shouted.

She pouted and sat back down, "someone has to protect her."

I gestured to the sword on my back, "uh, national...champion..."

"Oh, right. Sorry. I'll miss you big sis!"

I nodded as I made my way off the train, falling into the pavement as a wave of relief washed over me. The world was right again. I rose to my feet as the train departed. Then it hit me.

Mom didn't exactly say what cities she was going to, just that it was a tour.

I smacked my forehead, "how could I be that stupid?"

I started thinking about major cities in the area and only one came to mind.

Magnolia.


	2. Nashi vs Laxus

_**Nashi**_

It was less than two days walk from here so it wouldn't take all that long. Magnolia was one of the cities that was usually avoided. But there was a major train hub there, so I could hop a...

Nope. I'd wait. But still, it'd probably be better to go to a bigger city.

The first day was quiet as I walked by myself. Nobody else was really walking towards Magnolia. In fact, a few worried people were going away from the old city. Dark clouds filled the skies as I dug into my bag and threw on my black rain cloak.

The second day my life changed. Rain poured down in sheets as the wind started to start up. However, it started when I got to the edge of Magnolia and saw it ablaze as lightning struck buildings. People were screaming and running in terror as a few other people were engaged with a lightning wielding man. But it was obvious they were losing.

And now we get to the point that shifted everything. I drew my sword. A woman clad in cowboy style clothing took out two pistols and fired at the figure. Her companions withdrew as the lightning man advanced.

A bolt of lightning shot towards her. I acted, shoving her out of the way as the bolt impacted.

"What are you doing here! Get out of here! It's not safe!" She quickly pushed me off, "do you have any idea who that is you idiot?"

I shook my head, "what going on? What's happening?!"

The woman gritted her teeth, "a mind mage. He has most of the older Fairy Tail Mages under his control. We've been waging guerilla warfare through the streets to try and regain control but it's not working. We're pulling out. Magnolia is lost, get yourself out of...HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

I gritted my teeth, "buying you some time!"

"ARE YOU INSANE, YOU THINK YOU CAN HOLD OFF LAXUS DREYAR WITH A SWORD?"

I smirked as I walked toward the man, "no, but I have to," she was in no condition to fight.

The man dropped to the ground in front of me, his eyes fully a glowing blue. He had a sneer on his face, "what is this? A titania wannabe? I'll say child, you have quite the moxie trying to attack one of the Fairy Tail's guild's best members. It's a shame really, that I will have to kill someone so young."

My grip tightened, "Titania? Ha. She's an inspiration, I'm the fucking Dragon Blade!"

The person mind controlling Laxus made a tsk noise, "language. You young people and your affinity for swear words. Perhaps I won't kill you, just to teach you some proper edict later."

I turned a head over my shoulder, "get the civilians out of here, I'll handle it."

A bolt of lightning flew past my ear and struck Controlled Laxus in the chest as boy with a mug in his hand had his other one pushed out palm facing him, "DAD! STOP IT! YOU CAN BREAK THIS!"

The gun wielding woman looked at the young boy, "Yuri Alberona-Dreyar II, get out of here!"

"No. If anyone's gonna face my dad, it's me. The others need you Asuka."

"Shut up, kid, you can't do it alone," a new comer said as she stepped out behind a building, "it'll take two of us," her blue and black hair went down to near her hips while a few piercings were visible on her face.

I returned my attention to the man ahead of me. He shook his head, "two Dragon Slayer and a foul mouthed swordsman? Sounds like the punchline to a bad joke. But if you get to add new people, I suppose I shant play around this time."

A wicked grin crossed his face as he sped forward. The dual colored haired woman rushed out in front of me as her arm transformed into solid iron and swatted at Laxus.

Yuri sparked forward, ready to intercept as they predicted the wrong move. Laxus twisted around and went straight after me. My vision slowed as if time was moving at a snails pace as I saw his fist getting ready to strike. I brought up the blade in a defensive stance as his fist collided with it, sending a jolt of electricity through my body. I gritted my teeth as a copper taste filled my mouth. Blood.

His knuckles were bleeding as the mind controlled Dragon Slayer stood in surprise, "well I'll be, you managed to avoid one hit, you're lasting longer than I..."

I stomped on his foot to shut him up, "I told you! I'm the Nashi the Dragon Blade!" he yelled in shock and took a step back as I slashed once across his chest.

A faint line of blood was visible as I lunged at him.

"Hey! Sword girl! Jump!" The iron woman called out. I did as instructed as Yuri came streaking up below me to punch his father in the face. A metal pillar extended from metal girl's arm as she hit him from the back and knocked him skyward. I lashed out with a kick, sending him back towards the earth.

One problem. Now I was falling.

I swore out loud as I braced myself for a landing. I heard these were really bad on the knees but everyone did it at some point.

Yuri and the other girl ran up to me as we turned to face Laxus who was laughing, "you idiots think a little 1-2-3 combo is going to stop this plaything?"

Within a blink of an eye, Yuri and the other girl were flat on their backs as a bolt of lightning was whipping around the courtyard. My sword was sapped out of my hand as it was electrocuted again. I watched as the lightning hit it a few more times, knocking it out of reach.

"TIME TO DIE DRAGON BLADE!" He cackled as he came at me. I turned instinctively and met his fist with my hand, catching it mid punch.

He stopped sparking as the rain filled the silence, "that look, impossible."

"Are you done?" I asked cockily, "because I'm just getting fired up."

The body went limp as the blue glow vanished, something must have scared him off. Something he saw in me. I stepped back as the limp body fell on his face into the wet cobblestone. Footsteps echoed behind me. I turned to see two more people and Asuka running towards the plaza, "YURI! GALE!" a boy my age called out with dark blue, almost midnight blue hair. A red haired boy was running behind him. The first boy saw the two unconscious guild mates and looked at me with anger in his eyes, "YOU! ICE-MAKE CANON!"

I grew worried and threw my body over the adult that was just there. The ice blasted across my back as I screamed in pain.

"STORM YOU IDIOT, SHE'S ON OUR SIDE!" Asuka slapped him in the head before shouldering her rifle and attending to Gale. Yuri was just beginning to wake up. He looked around and saw me standing over his father with my sword out and scrambled to his feet.

Storm however, wasn't taking any chances as he marched towards me a d got in my face, "just who do you think you are Pinky?"

"Back off Snowball, I'm here to help. I was just passing through. But it looks like you guys and gals could use an extra hand."

The red haired boy shook his head as he stepped up as Yuri slid to his dad's side. He offered his hand, "apologies about Storm, he's awfully competitive. I'm Simon Fernandes of the Fairy Tail Guild. You must be Nashi the Dragon Blade. Kinda odd to see you without a suit of armor."

I blushed, "you've been to a tournament?"

"Of course, my mother likes to go in disguise. She's always wondering why you leave so fast. She's wanted to meet you a few times."

Fernandes, like..."ERZA IS YOUR MOTHER!?"

He nodded, "uh, yeah. It's not really a big deal though."

"Of course it's a big deal! Your mom is one of my biggest idols!"

"And you're just an immature girl who's way in over her head," Storm shot at me.

I responded with a kick to the balls, he fell to the ground in pain, "if anyone's over their head it you because you have to deal with me!" I shouted with a fist over my head.

Simon seemed impressed, "so what happened? There is no way Laxus went down that fast. How did you beat him, especially without magic?"

I shook my head, wet hairs slapping against my hood which had fallen down a while ago, "I didn't, it's like whoever was possessing his body freaked out and left."

He placed a hand on his chin, "so he obviously knows who you are, but for someone like him, a non-magic user is usually not a threat. Either way, it was a bad move because now we have a possible powerhouse back."

Yuri staggered to his feet with his dad held up by an arm, "hey, thanks for the help."

Storm moaned on the ground, "I could have beat him myself."

"Dude, you got hit in the sack and went down. I don't think you got room for smack talking," Yuri chuckled.

Laxus's hand went to his head as Simon, Storm, Yuri and I tensed up, "ahhh...my head...what happened?"

"Dad?"

Laxus blinked, his eyes back to a normal human color, "Yuri? Where are we? Where is your mother?"

He paled, "uh, long story short, mind mage took over the guild, had you as a puppet but now you're free from his control..."

Storm jumped up and puffed out his chest, "all thanks to me! I single handedly saved you after Gale and Yuri couldn't manage a single hit, your welcome!"

Asuka came walking up with Gale limping behind her, "that's not what happened. We'll tell you back at camp. But for now, we need to go before that asshole sends out another member for us to face."


	3. Fairy Camp

The free minded guild members camp was only half an hour from the town. It probably was less considering we took turns helping Laxus for the most part. I however, wasn't allowed to help as he kept his eye on me the entire time. The hairs on my neck stood up as we kept walking. The rain had stopped shortly after the battle.

"Hey, you, girl. What's your name?" Laxus finally called out as we reached a set of tents.

Simon jumped the gun, "that's Nashi. She's..."

"The Dragon Blade? The one that your mom was perplexed with?"

He nodded, "yeah, we're lucky she showed up when she did. Otherwise you may have killed us."

Laxus chuckled, "say, Nashi? You got a last name?"

I stopped, "when does that matter?"

"It stopped raining a while ago and yet your still wearing that coat."

"Thats because we haven't stopped for me to put it away."

Asuka intervened, stepping between us, "look, all that really matters is that we got out of that alive."

Gale nodded in agreement, "yeah. Good thing too."

We walked into the rows of tents and I caught more than a few glances as we settled down in a large tent, "this," Asuka explained, "is our forward command center of sorts. We don't really have a guild hall at the moment so this is our substitution. Luckily for us, that jackass that has our parents under his control can't retain control this far out so Laxus should be fine here. I'll have Jazz assign you a tent so you can at least relax, that is, if you're staying around."

I shrugged, "if you'd have me, I'd be happy to help."

"Good because the Magic Council said it might be two days for them to find a way to break through into Magnolia. If this were in the guild's heyday, they would be here in a matter of hours. But ever since two of our more prominent members left, the guild has declined a bit. Don't get me wrong though, mess with Fairy Tail and you'll still get beaten pretty badly. The senior members are close to retiring, and Silvia Fullbuster, Storm's younger sister is a force to be reckoned with."

"From the looks of it, Nashi may be a force to be reckoned with too, I saw her catch Laxus's punch," Simon replied, earning a blush from me and an eye roll from Asuka.

"But Nashi doesn't look to be a mage, isn't that right?"

I pursed my lips and nodded, "only one in the family that doesn't k 's how to use magic and can't use it."

Gale leaned forward, "those bracers on your arms, I saw them during the fight, why do you wear those?"

I rolled up my sleeve showing the silver plates that adorned my forearms for years, "they make me feel safer."

The Iron Dragon Slayer wasn't having that for a full answer as she lifted my arm and ran a hand over them, "there's a suppression Lachrama in here. It's stopping most ethernano from entering your body."

The others looked at each other in confusion as Gale smirked, "no wonder you can't use magic."

I yanked my arm back, "like I said, I feel safer with them on."

Storm laughed, "chicken shit."

I slammed my forehead against his, "what was that popsicle brain?"

"You heard what I said you toothpick wielder!" he pushed back, "you're too chicken to use magic!"

"I don't need magic to kick someone's ass!" I shoved him onto the ground before Simon stepped in front of me.

He placed his hands on my upper arms, "hey, it's okay. Don't mind him, he is just extra cranky today."

Still, the deeper tone of the conversation resonated. I was unwilling to use magic. The very thought of me using magic was frightening to me. Especially if it was anything like my nightmares.

I backed off as he picked himself up from the ground. We started walking again slowly as I stayed close to Simon. Asuka seemed immune to what just happened, "over their is the make shift kitchen. There's a creek about a half mile away, you can use that for bathing. The rest of the town uses the one about a quarter mile, so if you want your privacy, I suggest you go out a little further," we came to a stop as she looked at a tent, "this is gonna be your tent. I'm sorry about your template but he's been depressed for years. He might be a little more chipper if you give him a fish."

"Yeah, good luck with that one," Storm scoffed.

I looked at him before quickly shielding my eyes, "WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES?"

"What? Don't like what you see?" He snickered.

I responded with a lunch to his face, "PERVERT!"

The others chuckled as Asuka smiled fondly, "that brings back some memories."

Gale gave her an awkward look, "now that you mention it, there is a resemblance."

Simon shook his head, "we'll let you get acquainted with your tent, see ya around camp Nashi," he waved as he led the others away.

I watched as they left before opening the tent flap to see a small blue exceed huddled on the side. I took my bag off and placed it on the empty side and sat down. I offered out a hand, "hey, I'm Nashi, it's nice to meet you, what's your name?"

The exceed stayed motionless, "I don't care."

I took off my rain cloak, "alright, whatever. I was just trying to be polite."

He didn't turn , "look lady, I don't care okay?"

I shrugged, "bet you would if I had a fish," I said while grumbling as I pulled a blanket from my pack and laid it down on the ground.

My thoughts drifted to mom and Layla as I stared upwards. Mom would be so angry right now for me getting into all of this. Probably say "you're being too reckless, just like your father" I gritted my teeth.

And what would dad say if he were still around? Good job? Would he want to help too?

No, he would just leave them to their fate. Just like he did with mom and I. He wouldn't care. He never did if it was that easy for him to walk away. I rolled over, placing my head on my pack.

One day, I'd find him. And when that day comes...

I'll punch my dad in the face.

I didn't know how I drifted asleep but I wish I hadn't. I found myself back in the nightmarish hellscape. Yet, the usual burning surroundings were more defined. The faces less blurry.

The feminine voice spoke again, "do not fear it. It is yours to control."

I sank to my knees as the fire lashed out around me, "no, no, no, no, leave me alone!"

"You are the flame."

"I don't want to be anything! I just want to be Nashi! Nashi Dragneel!" I sobbed.

The normal blurry figure stepped up to me, his face less blurry, almost recognisable, his voice was still distorted as he crouched down.

I crossed my arms and attempted to shield myself.

"Own your power. Own your destiny."

The flames obscured everything as I screamed in fear.

I was thrashing as Simon attempted to restrain me as I woke up, "Nashi! Nashi! Calm down! It's okay! It's okay! No one is hurting you! Just breathe! Breathe!"

My rapid breathing slowed as I began to relax. The exceed that I was sharing the tent with looked frozen as Simon drew me close, "it was just a nightmare. Everything's going to be okay."

I nodded, lost in my own thoughts. The exceed kept his eyes trained on me, "in your sleep...you said a name..."

I frowned as my breathing continued to slow back down to normal, "I did?"

"How do you know the last name of my best friend and have his scarf?"

I looked down at the scarf, "it was my father's."

"Natsu...is your dad? Natsu Dragneel?"

I jumped back, "wait, you knew my dad?"

The exceed put his paws over his mouth as tears streamed down his face, "that's why he and Lucy left! Lucy had to have been pregnant with you!"

My brain was still trying to process the information. Not just my father, but my mother were once in a guild?

The same guild I ran into by chance?

The same guild who's tent I was sitting in.

Simon took my look of shock as a sign, "wait, you didn't know?"

"That my parents were guild wizards? No I didn't and to be honest, I'm kinda freaking out."

The exceed looked down, "of course they weren't allowed to tell you. It may be extremism but the second rule of leaving Fairy Tail. Them being prominent members meant they had sensitive connections. Did they ever have you use a false last name?"

I nodded slowly, "yeah, Leengard."

Simon eased back, "come on, I think you may want to talk with some people.l, oh, and don't hide the scarf from anyone. Your father, at least from what I heard always had it showing. It was given to him by a Dragon after all."

I blinked. It was hard imagining it. The exceed looked confused, "Nashi? Are you okay?"

I shook my head, "uh, no. I just found out a surprise family history. So I'm still trying to process this."

"Well either way," he stuck out a law, "my name's Happy, Natsu is my best friend "

I made some sort of weird laugh-sob noise, "nice to meet you."

"Aye!"

Simon and Happy led me to a large tent at the far end of camp. The whole experience was surreal as Happy had begun to recount several adventures with my parents.

Simon opened the flap to reveal a few tables inside crammed with people. Some I already knew, Yuri, Storm, Askuka, Gale, others were new. But all had the same general reaction.

Mild surprise. Asuka however was stunned as she stood up, "so...I'm gonna go out on a whim here and say you're his daughter?"

I nodded, "yeah, just found out he and my mom were in Fairy Tail like an hour ago."

She cracked a smile, "I called it years ago."

Gale agreed, "wait, she's Uncle Salamander's kid?"

I frowned, "Salamander?"

Happy floated next to me, "it was your dad's nickname."

Simon cleared his throat, "Nashi, this is the non mind controlled part of Fairy Tail. Guys, this is Nashi Dragneel, Lucy and Natsu's daughter."

"Oldest daughter actually."

A purple haired girl snickered, "no wonder Storm doesn't like her. It's their fathers rivalry, they must have passed it down."

"I've never met that punk before," Storm and I said at the same time igniting another clash of wills as he jumped up and bashed his head into mine, "stop copying me you brat!"

"Who you call in brat Frosty?"

"Pinky!"

"Deformed snowball!"

"COWARD!"

That last one had me with a sword up against his neck, "call me a coward again and you'll be missing your head."

Everyone paled as Storm continued, "you're the daughter of one of the most powerful mages of our time and yet you are too scared to own that. So you hide behind a sword."

"That's enough Ice Princess..."

"NO. Magic is in your blood. Use it," he formed a sword of ice and pushed my steep blade away.

Simon glared at the two if us, "enough."

"Without magic, you're just gonna get yourself killed. It'd be best if you go and leave the fighting to the real people."

A shadow fell over us, "I get knocked out for over an hour and I come back to this? Who are you kid?"

Storm gritted his teeth, "she's a Dragneel. That guy Natsu's daughter."

I turned to see Laxus crossarmed and looking down at me, "I see. I suppose I have you to thank for freeing me?"

"It was all me! I single handedly..." Storm started before Yuri cut him off.

"Yeah! She actually caught your punch!"

Laxus smirked, "she wouldn't be able to catch one when I'm not holding back. I don't sense any magic power coming from you kid."

Gale snorted, "that's because she has nullification bracers. She's stopping any ethernano flow to her body."

A girl next to Gale sighed, "well, it does look like a cool fashion choice with the piecemail armor she has going on."

Laxus took a look at my bracers, "take em off."

I shook my head quickly, "I can't. I've had them on for years. I don't remember a time when they were off."

The veteran grabbed my wrist and tugged on one of the bracers, causing me to wince and recoil.

"Laxus! What are you doing!" Simon gasped in shock.

"If she's the daughter of Natsu, she has to prove it and learn. You gotta fight fire with fire and in her case, that might be literal."

I growled, "I'm fine without magic."

"We'll see about that," Laxus replied before picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

I started kicking and flailing as he turned around, "I'll be back in a bit. Someone needs to train her."


	4. Setting the Flames Free

Laxus walked for what seemed like an hour as Happy eventually caught up. He flew just behind us so he could talk with me as I was still being carried.

"So you have a sister too?"

"Yeah, Layla, she's got mom's keys, except Aquarius. Those two don't get along so I tend to keep her key because we get along fairly well. They still come through using mom's magic though. Mom can actually summon them without having the keys on her."

"Wow, I guess even without being in the guild Lucy got stronger. What about Natsu?"

I looked away, "he's gone. He left my mom and I before Layla was born. Haven't seen or heard from him sense. He can rot in help for all I care."

Laxus finally joined in, "you shouldn't talk that way about family. There was a time I was ticked off at my gramps, I wish I could have had the time back. However, Natsu abandoning his family doesn't seem like something he'd do with out reason."

Without warning he threw me to the ground. In an instant, he ripped off the things that made me feel safe.

He tore off the bracers.

"Get up," he ordered.

In all reality, I could barely move. My body felt like it was super heated in a painful way. I crawled over to where the bracers laid slowly, reaching out a hand only to have him kick them away.

Sweat beaded down my forehead as I tried to keep the burning feeling down. It wanted out, but I didn't want to let it out.

Laxus looked down at me as he circled. He drew in a breath, "don't fight it. I can feel your magic power. The fact that you have that much is already astounding."

"I...don't...want...to...use..." a bolt of lightning slammed into me, knocking me backwards. I barely kept my concentration as I willed the power down.

Happy flew next to me, "Nashi! Are you okay?"

"No..." was my answer as I struggled to my feet and drew my sword.

A bolt of electricity zapped it from my hand and another one knocked it away before Happy yelled and flew away, "maybe this isn't the best way..."

"We don't have time. She has to learn quickly. If I can put her under enough stress, she'll let go. Then we can start."

I raised my fists and clenched my jaw and ran forward one of my fists was extended behind me as I went in for a punch.

"Just like your father," he smiled as he met mine in a fist of lightning. I was thrown back. This was far worse than when he was mind controlled. I panted and turned to look at him before he reared his head back, "Lightning Dragon..."

"Laxus! No!"

"ROAR!"

The attack hit me square in my side, blasting me through several trees. I groaned as I felt my concentration slipping.

"How do expect to fight against wizards if you can't even attack back? Are you Natsu's Daughter or not?"

He picked me up by my shirt collar and his fist became shrouded in electricity, "who are you?"

I gritted my teeth, "Nashi, the Dragon Blade."

"No, you're nothing in this instant," his lunch landed in my gut.

In that moment, something in me snapped. Anger swelled up and I exploded.

Or more accurately, my magic did.

Gold and red flames erupted from my body sending Laxus and Happy flying as the area around me became that of the nightmarish landscape from my dreams. Flames cloaked the trees as fire blazed in the clearing. I sank to my knees as my hands were engulfed in a golden flame.

"You are the flame," the voice from my nightmares echoed in my head as I took a few steps back.

A laugh was heard over the flames as Laxus stood up, throwing off his cloak, "alright! Now we're getting somewhere!" he jumped in the air toward me, "LIGHTNING DRAGON HAMMER!"

I jumped back as the lightning struck the ground where I was, words filled into my brain. I had my fists at my sides as they blazed gold and true, "is that the best you got Laxus?"

He rushed forward and was getting ready for a punch, he didn't expect my next action. I jumped skyward and looked at the ground, "FIRE DRAGON HEAVENLY FLAME!"

A gold pillar of flame sprang down from the sky and slammed into Laxus before I hit the ground to follow up, "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"

The Lightning Dragon Slayer grunted as the quick follow up knocked the breath out of him. I took a step forward before the reality struck through me.

I was using magic.

The crackling of the flames around me softened as I sank to my knees. A tree fell behind me somewhere as tears began to slide from my eyes. My hands were still covered in flames before slowly going out. I could still feel the magic coursing through me. Footsteps came closer as Laxus approached.

He crouched down, "you did good kid. You did good."

Happy was overjoyed as I picked up my bracers and carefully placed them back on as a few years still fell down my face, "you did it! Hey, why are you crying?"

"I...I don't know Happy," I croaked before walking over to place my sword back in its scabbard.

"If it makes you feel any better you have your dad's magic. He was a Fire Dragon Slayer. Although I don't know anything about that giant pillar you called down. Maybe that was from Lucy's side of the family!"

I sniffed, "I really don't want to talk about magic right now. I just want to..."

I kinda blacked out after that.

I woke up to Simon, Happy and Laxus sitting next to me in my tent, my body still felt like it was humming, "what happened?"

Asuka spoke up from behind the others, "well, apparently the beating Laxus gave you along with the stress of the sudden influx of magic, once the adrenaline stopped you fell unconscious."

I slowly sat up as the soreness in my body was considerably less. The bracers were loosely strapped on as Laxus broke the bad news, "as far as negation, they don't work anymore. They're just pieces of armor now."

I looked at them. A small crack ran along one of the metal plates as I glanced over it. I opened my hand and closed it before throwing off the blanket. The few people around all moved to try and assist but I held up a hand, "I need to take a walk and think..." I started to move toward the opening of the tent before Laxus put a hand on my shoulder, hard.

"Your father would be proud."

As much as I hated my father, that struck home. My mom never said she was proud of me. It was always "Good job Nash," or "way to go kiddo", never "I'm proud of you."

A single tear fell from my face, "thank you."

I left the tent only for Happy to fly right up next to me, "hey! I'm coming with you."

I rolled my eyes, "if you insist. I can handle myself."

"Oh really? Where is your sword?"

I tripped and fell on my face at the realization that the familiar weight on my back was gone.

I scrambled back, throwing open the tent flap, "where is my sword?!"

"You have magic, you don't need..."

I punched Laxus in the face, "where is it!?"

He held his face in one hand, "it's in your tent, geez, you don't need it though..."

Simon shook his head as Asuka explained it to him while I walked out, "magic is new to her, in the meantime, she knows how to use a sword very well. Also, having it probably makes her feel less threatened."

Asuka was right about that part. I felt more at peace with it on me. A walked briskly to the tent and snatched it up and slung the scabbard over my back. I let out a breath before walking away from camp with Happy next to me, "so where are we going?"

I shrugged, "I have no idea. I need to think."

"Be careful."

"Gee, thanks cat."

The two of us continued in silence for a while as the sounds of the base and it's people gave way to the sounds of a few babbling brooks and soft breezes that ruffled the trees. I walked across a log over a stream as Happy asked the inevitable, "why do you talk about your dad in past tense?"

I stopped and found a very interesting piece of wood, "it doesn't matter."

"Come on, you seem upset whenever he gets mentioned. What happened?"

I sat down, "he abandoned us."

Happy blinked, "no, that doesn't sound like Natsu."

I shook my head, "just over thirteen years ago. That was the day he gave me this," I said, tugging on the scarf, "I wear it so I remember that I can be a better person than he ever was. Layla wasn't even born at that point. Neither Mom or I have heard from him since."

Happy came to the ground next to me, "well if I see him I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind, he shouldn't have left."

I laughed, "get in line, he may not be alive after I get done with him!"

"You really hate him?"

I thought about it for a second, "yes, and also no. I hate what he did. I hate that he lied about coming back. I love him though, because he is still my father."

"Aye, I hope one day you find him."

I kicked the dirt, "I don't want to. It would just ruin the house all over again. I don't want to see mom cry like that ever again. Try being a three year old and having to coax your mom into eating. It's not fun. I wasn't sure we were going to live. That's when I heard about it."

His ears twitched, "about what?"

"The swordplay tournament. I enrolled because of the prize money. We were running low on money for food so I grabbed a kitchen knife and I ended up winning. We had food. Then I started to pay more attention. I grew up, mom slowly started getting better, Layla was born and I got better and better. I started watching clips of famous swordfighters. Kagura, Minerva, and most of all, Erza. I started learning technique. Even got Capricorn to help me with it behind my mom's back. I'd sneak in some training whenever I could. Aquarius even gave me a blessing so I wouldn't get motionsick on water transportation as I went to a Swashbuckling tournament. Fought on the rigging of a ship. I eventually got my own armor but my mom wouldn't let me mark it up with paint or anything."

"Probably because she was worried you might make it look like Erza's!"

I gave a faint grin, "I was halfway through painting a Fairy Tail Guild Mark on it when she caught me and helped me scrub it off. She said I could get us both in trouble for it."

Happy grinned, "wow, you really are a fan of hers!"

I slid my standard off my back and drew my sword, letting the light glint off the blade, "I always told my mom, that if I was ever able to use magic, I wanted to use magic like Erza Fernandes."

"So why don't you have the armor now?"

I shoved the sword in the ground, "I had to sell it. Layla got sick and mom couldn't afford the medicine with just her book sales. I dropped out of tournaments while she was recovering. I never went back to take my title."

"Maybe after this is over, you'll have a new one."

I looked at my father's friend, "what do you mean?"

"You are a Dragon Slayer, right?"

My hand lit on fire in response, "I guess so. It kind happened so fast. I just reacted."

We sat in silence for a moment, the only noise being the wind and the crackling flames in my hand. Happy took in a breath, "so what are you going to do after this?"

I paused, "originally, I was just gonna pass through and meet my mom on her book tour. Now, after finding out everything, I'm not so sure I can face her easily. Family shouldn't lie to each other."

Happy stood up, "you should join the guild?"

A breeze swept through the area as I replied, "join...Fairy Tail?"

"You could go do jobs and earn a lot of money to support Lucy and your sister!"

The thought of it made me a little excited. It would mean I could be more independent. I clenched my fist, "maybe I will. But the guild hall has to be taken back first."

"So what's the plan then? It's not like you can kick open the front doors and charge in."

I grinned.


	5. Nashi vs Aurik!

Simon

"Nashi!" I called out into the fading light. She had been gone for hours and there was still no sign of her or Happy.

Jazz strode up to me, "we're getting pretty close to Magnolia and Amelia says she can smell Nashi and Happy entering the city.

Was it possible they could be mind controlled? Held prisoner?

Asia's voice pierced my thoughts as Juliet reached out with her telepathy, "I got eyes on Nashi. In Magnolia, making a beeline for the guild with Happy."

"Juliet, can you reach her with telepathy?"

"I can try..."

I waited a few moments before I called out, "Nashi, what are you doing?"

If I could have seen her face, I was sure there was a smug look on it, "I'm taking Fairy Tail back."

"Idiot! You can't do that alone!" Storm responded.

Nashi paused for a moment, "then what's taking you so long, try and keep up Ice Princess!"

Storm audibly exclaimed in anger, "I AM NOT GONNA LET SOME ROOKIE OF A WIZARD UPSET ME!"

"Nashi, this is dangerous," Asuka warned.

"I know, but don't Fairy Tail Mages and danger go hand in hand?"

I smiled, she had spirit. I started running toward Magnolia, "I'm coming to back you up! Hold on!"

"Me too!" Storm added.

"Aye!"

"Happy!? Why didn't you stop her!" Asuka spat.

"It's what Natsu would have done!"

In a few seconds, Juliet was out of the tree and racing through the brush as I broke the treeline.

"Nashi is right, this is our home. Let's take it back."

Nashi

I knocked open the doors to the Fairy Tail Guild to see it's senior members all standing in lines off to the side. I didn't have anytime to waste as I jumped into the middle of the room.

"FIRE DRAGON...WING ATTACK!"

Apparently someone snapped out of control in my sudden entry. Nevertheless, fire slammed into the members, sending most sprawling to the ground before I jumped and clung onto the second story railing. My ponytail had come undone as I jumped, letting my hair out.

"What the...wait...NATSU?" I heard a gruff voice call out.

I flipped over the railing and started running towards a back room. The one without a guild mark would be the bad guy.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" The man called out again as I heard a few other voices stir from the stupor.

The sound of combat started to echo moments later. The mind mage must have realized my arrival broke control of a few members. I barely ducked in time as a sword slammed into the wall next to my head. I placed a hand on the ground and slid to face my assailant as I pulled out my own blade.

The blazing blue eyes of Titania Erza looked back at me a sneer, "so, you are related to him after all."

I grinned, "yep, and I'm gonna kick your ass when I find you!"

"We'll see about that, REQUIP!" he roared through Erza's mouth.

Nothing happened.

"Not now!"

I put the sword away and ran forward, "ERZA!" I yelled before slamming my fist into her gut. The blue faded away as she bent over my fist.

The guild master coughed as she fell into me, bent over my shoulder. Her voice was quiet, "Natsu?"

"Stay down Miss, I'll take it from here."

She slid to the ground and looked up at me, "you..."

"HOLY MAVIS WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Storm shouted into my head.

"What do you mean?"

"Nashi, the guild hall is on fire and our parents are fighting each other," Juliet sounded disturbed.

"Haha! Old fashioned Fairy Tail is back!" Asuka laughed.

I shook my head as I continued on only to have a snow globe thrown at me, "don't come any closer, I need to concentrate..."

Obviously I leapt over the table at the fat little man with his fingers on his temples. He smacked into the wall as I picked him in the face. I grabbed him by the collar and hoisted him up with one arm. My other hand became a fist full of fire, "you think it's funny to tear families apart?"

He smiled, "ah, a little Dragneel, if I had known you were here I would have had reinforcements. That being said you are foolish to try and face me alone."

A burst of magical energy blasted me across the room. A few books floated in the air and a bookcase fell across the door, slamming it shut. I found my footing as my fists blazed to life, "bastard!"

A book flew across the room and I turned it to ash. This magic thing was coming fairly easy to me. The office came to life around me, a swirl of anything semi loose began to twirl. But I had one goal.

I charged forwards as my body wrapped itself in flames and I shoulder checked him through the window as we both fell through.

Thing was he began to levitate as I fell. The ground below raced up, "farewell, Dragneel!"

I closed my eyes and hoped he could hear me, "HAPPY!"

A few moments before I hit the ground I was yanked back upwards into the sky with the exceed holding onto my back.

"You didn't think it'd be that easy did you?"

Simon

The guild hall was in utter chaos as the older generation was freed from the mind control to see a burning guild hall.

"What the hell!?" Cobra shouted above the roar of the flames.

"It's Natsu! I saw him!" Gray, Storm's father exclaimed.

"So Salamander finally shows his face huh?" Gajeel gave a savage, toothy grin, "after all these years he has the balls to show back up here?"

Cobra shook his head as he looked at me, "it's not Natsu, it's one of his kids."

I gave him the mental finger before announcing it to the group, "you were put under a mind control spell, with the amount of minds he was controlling, Nashi, who you all need to thank after this, was able to administer enough chaos to break you out of it. She's probably..."

The room shook and a crossbeam fell down before Juvia finally turned and started putting out the fire, "Gray, darling, a little help here?"

"I'm gonna go ahead and guess that's her causing such a ruckus out back?" Wendy Coanbolt replied with a laugh.

"Like father, like daughter. So that must be why he and Lulu took off back then!" Levy Redfox addded on.

My dad stepped forward about to speak as Storm finally ran in cutting him off, "will someone knock her out?! I can beat him myself!"

A large boom echoed through the area as the ground shook again before Happy fell through the ceiling.

"That can't be good," Asuka admitted.

I turned quickly and ran outside to see what was happening. Nashi was near the top of the guild hall, holding onto the collapsing structure of the bell with one hand and telling obscenities at the mind mage Aurik.

Levy followed second layers, "that magic power..."

I cupped my hands to my mouth, "NASHI! GET AWAY, HE'S TOO DANGEROUS!"

Levy shook her head faintly, "it's not him with the power I'm worried about, it's her. The girl, Nashi."

I balked, "she just became a mage a few hours ago though!"

If she had that much power, why would she conceal it. She seemed alarmed when Gale had mentioned that it was stopping Ethernano from reaching her body. But to have amassed this much this fast, her body wouldn't be able to handle it.

Looking at her as she stood knees bent in defiance, hair on fire whipping in the wind, cuts and bruises on her arm, it was easy to see why she had the nickname Dragon Blade. The hilt of her sword was shattered as chunks of debris circled around Aurik.

He said something to her which made her clench her jaw as he fists finally erupted in flame as she launched herself at Aurik, feet blazing and keeping her airborne.

Compared to old recordings of the grand magic games, Nashi's fighting style with her fists was entirely different than her father. She kept her guard up more and seemed to try and anticipate her opponents moves. Just like her sword matches.

The rest of the guild ran out to watch the spectacle when Aurik grabbed Nashi by the throat and her magic stopped supporting her. He smirked and said something.

"NASHI!" Juliet screamed but Cobra laughed in response.

"What an idiot."

I turned to face the Poison Dragon Slayer, "what?"

"Nashi has him right where she wants him and he's just realized that," he had a sly smile. Sure enough, Nashi had grabbed hold of his wrist before grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer before a fireball obscured all vision. A trail of steam shot from the smoke, smashing into the ground about fifty yards away. A cracking sound followed by a yelp was heard as Aurik slowly rose the ground from his impact site before falling down unconscious. The sound of the bell falling through the guild hall was painful, but was probably more so for the girl who tried to use it as a landing spot.

Nashi

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT! I tried to claw my hands around anything stable so I could support myself and avoid falling. The bell had already fallen through the roof of the guild hall as I scrambled for a hand hold. The Hayward had broken my sword in the middle of the fight, shattering both blade and handle. I felt myself still sliding backwards and finally off the ledge before a hand shot out, grabbing my forearm.

I looked up to see my idol, tired and her teeth clenched as she held onto me and began to pull me up, "I got you, don't worry," she grunted.

"Lady Titania..." I breathed, she pulled me to a level part of the roof before stopping the breathe heavily. I started looking over her, "you're not hurt are you?"

"I'm not as young as I used to be if that's what your asking," she chuckled.

I was silent for a moment before she brushed a hair from my face, "and how are you faring Dragon Blade? I didn't know you were Natsu's Daughter."

I panicked, "oh, uh, me? I'm, uh..."

"Mom, she's a fan of yours, that's why she's stuttering," Simon's voice cut in.

I froze, "Shut up!"

Ezra clapped me on the back with a surprising amount of strength, "there is no need to be alarmed. I am quite a fan of your tournament performances as well. I tried to even congratulate you after your last one two years ago."

I looked my fingers together, "uh..."

"Of course you wore armor back then. Probably to conceal your father's scarf."

"No, it was because I always idolized you and I never saw you without armor on!" I whined.

She closed her eyes, "I see, I am glad though that you are here today. Thank you for what you did. If there is anything Fairy Tail can do to make it up to you, just say so."

I waited a moment, "well..."

One Day Later

I pulled a bit at the new clothes I had been gifted. It was more lightweight and apparently fire proof too as I stood next to Erza.

She cleared her throat, silencing the guild, "everyone, I'd like you to meet our newest member, Nashi Eclair Dragneel."

A roar went up as members started to stampede up to the stage. For the first time in a while, I was truly happy as the crimson Fairy Tail mark was displayed prominently on my shoulder.

"This calls for a celebration!" Ezra, my new guild master decreed.

And this my life as a Fairy Tail Wizard began.

Dear Mom,

I know you're probably freaking out right now. I'm sorry. But I started out with the intention of catching up to you and Layla on the tour.

But something happened. I found out part of who I am. It's time for me to take my next step in life. So I've moved out! But you don't need to be worried about me mom. I'll be fine. I may try and visit occasionally, once I can get past some stuff. So I'm putting my foot forward and taking my next step and living life to the fullest! I hope you can be proud of my one day mom. And you don't need to miss me either,

Because no matter the distance between us, or the years that separate us, just know mom, no matter what happens,

I'll always be looking your way.

-Nashi E. Dragneel


	6. A New Look

_**Nashi**_

I exhaled in relaxation as I laid my feet over the edge of the tub. This was nice. Life was great.

Not once in the past few weeks I had regretted my decision. Even so, Aurik's words still haunted me.

"This is only the beggining, we will succeed in our plan, regardless of you or your father's intervention."

We. Plan. Father.

I rolled my head back and let the water wash away my train of thought. I tensed up as I couldn't shake the thought.

"Why are you in my head?" I spoke aloud. I didn't want to see him. Let alone hear he was still alive. I touched the guild mark tattoo on my arm. Red.

"You got it in the same place and color as your father," Mira had said.

In the past few weeks that's what everyone had been doing. Comparing me to the great Natsu Dragneel.

That wasn't who I was. I was Nashi Dragneel. His daughter. I sank a little lower in the bath tub. Laxus had been trying to help me with my magic but it wasn't going well other than the few attacks I knew somehow. The other members my age were all on jobs getting money to pay for damages to Magnolia. Some from me.

"You have to do it like this, that's how your father did it."

I placed a foot into the water and pulled the drain before hopping out of the bath and throwing the towel around me. I stopped.

If my thing I was fire, I should use it my way. I took the towel off and I focused. I felt the flames in me and willed them to surround me as I quickly dried off.

I smirked, "that's helpful at least," I walked into the small bedroom of the old cabin I shared with Happy who was off doing who knows what. I quickly dressed my self in the new attire. Gone was the leather jacket, pants and shoes. Standing in the mirror was someone different than last month. Shorts, sandals, a white tank top with a black vest with gold highlights. The only mainstay was the scarf.

It was actually quit comfortable and easier to move around in. I bounced a little bit before looking at table in the corner in my room.

My sword was still there. In shards of metal. I hadn't been able to replace it and frankly I needed to. It was a part of my identity and the absence of its weight made me feel naked.

Maybe I could finally go out on a job. It wasn't fair to have Happy pay all the expenses, especially when my hair would catch on fire in the middle of the night. It's been a rough few weeks, adjusting to all the new things going on.

"Think of it as magical puberty, you just opened a flood gate holding back an ocean into a small creek metaphorically speaking. Of course your body is going to be under a bit of stress," Erza had told me as I was in the infirmary the next day as I was nauseous and sweating profusely.

Three days ago was pretty bad too. I burned my bed stand on accident while trying to comb the knots out of my hair, I got frustrated, it caught on fire and the rest was a pile of cinders on the floor by the time Happy was able to get Juvia.

Of course that sort of prompted a scolding from Gajeel on why I didn't just 'eat the fire'.

The concept of eating something intangible was just theoretical. I saw him, Gale and Jazz eat scrap metal but eating fire? Forget it.

I exhaled as I looked at myself in the mirror. My old clothes were burned so I was having to use most of my father's old wardrobe in the meantime. It was physically comfortable but emotionally unsettling. Erza was getting in contact with some tailor and blacksmith to make me new armor and fire proof clothing of my own.

I yawned and a few flames came flickering from my mouth. I quickly clasped a hand over it.

Dammit I thought to myself. I needed to get this under control. The lessons from Laxus and Erza were hardly helping. Laxus was teaching me the foundation of being a Dragon Slayer while Erza...well...

I became her trainee and sparring partner since Panther Lily was often away with Gale.

The first time we faced off, she won in 23 seconds. The time after 19. Then I held my own for about 40.

Now, I'm barely going over two minutes with her. Then again, I was using one of her swords and had to wear a full suit of armor so she didn't accidentally wound me.

I closed my hand into a fist, "you got this Nashi. You can handle it anything the world throws at you..."

* * *

 **2 Hours Later**

Except a train ride.

I was bent over in my seat as the motion sickness was far worse this time as Erza sat across from me, "for heaven's sake, you're as bad as your father with the motion sickness."

I held my mouth shut. I didn't want to vomit.

"Forgive me for springing this on you last minute but the blacksmith and tailor wanted some more accurate measurements and to see the daughter of Natsu in person."

I nodded slowly as I attempted to speak, "but...why...me? I...mmph!"

She chuckled, "because after your heroics at the guild hall, word spread fast that 're Salamander' was back. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if people mistook you for your father. We should be able to give you your own attire later in the day."

I gave a small thumbs up as I covered my mouth again.

Erza cracked a smile, "I could help you know. I used a trick on your father to stop him from being motion sick several times," she moved over next to me, "would you like me to demonstrate?"

I looked at her with pleading eyes and got a gauntlet covered fist to my stomach and I lost consciousness.

* * *

I awoke to the ground rushing up to meet my face. I quickly put my hands forward and pushed myself into a flip before falling to my knees, "sweet sweet solid ground I love you!"

"Are you sure you aren't a clone of your father?"

"Why do you say that? Is it just the magic?"

Erza paled as she stepped off the train as a small crew of workers began to unload the enormous amount of luggage she was carrying, "and the motion sickness. He got sick on anything that was artificial and would move."

I tapped my chin, "I don't get sick out at sea on a ship and I didn't abandon my family while breaking a promise."

"You told Lucy you were moving out to join the guild by mail though," she raised an eyebrow.

I winced, "I didn't tell her I joined a guild and I told her I'd visit every now and then."

The guild master was silent for a few moments, "I see. Well then, maybe I will have to write a letter to her explaining what happened."

"Don't. It'll only make her depressed or worried. If she was trying to hide the guild from me, it may because it pained her so much to remember leaving it."

I stood up as a small breeze went through the area. Erza nodded, "very well then, this shall be your burden to bear. Now come along, we have to get you outfitted."

* * *

I looked at the mirror in front of me. It was a bit more piece mail armor than a full suit but it looked pretty well. My shins and shoulders were covered with plates of metal while two bracers with built in open gloves complete with a thumb ring adorned my lower shirt they had me in was black and had my midriff exposed. The sandals I had been wearing had also been traded in for boots. I bounced on my heels as I listened to the armor quietly clink together.

"How does it feel?" Erza smiled with her arms crossed.

I gave her a thumbs up, "pretty good, it does feel light though."

"It's mithral. It's a rare metal from a far away land. It's very strong and very light. Armor made out of it is great if you are a mobile fighter."

I paled, "isn't that expensive then?"

"It's a gift. Don't worry about the cost. Most older members of the guild are wealthy," she waved a hand, "besides, treat it as a thank you for taking back the guild hall."

"I thought me getting into the guild was the thank you?"

She shook her head, "99% of the time we accept whoever wants to join."

The blacksmith came out with the tailor and had me take off the armor to make a few adjustments as the tailor began to force my limbs into some positions before wrapping tape around parts of my body.

I couldn't move.

"Relax darling, it's just for the most accurate measurements. It's a temporary paralytic," he explained in a very chipper way of telling someone they are essentially frozen. He wrapped a piece around my neck and over my forehead. I was about to open my mouth when he roped one under my chin as I felt my jaw lock up.

I was at the mercy of a tailor.

"Klein here is not only a tailor but a talented fashion designer along with stylist," Erza chuckled at the panic in my eyes, "you are in good hands."

I whimpered as she stood up, "I'll be back soon, my husband should be arriving soon and I promised him I'd be out to lunch."

"Enjoy your date sweet heart!" Klein waved with his hand before he returned to me, "now Miss Dragneel, let's see what looks best on you, shall we?"

I was glad this wasn't the middle of the store as he stripped me down against my will and tapped his chin. He stepped out of the room and came back in seconds later with a clip board and measuring tape, "alright, now let's see what we are working with here."

He raised the measuring tape to my full height, "5' 7". Not bad. The hair adds about another inch or so but we'll be working on that later. For now, we need to find out what can make you, you."

This was embarrassing. He started measuring sensitive areas where I had been forced into. It was ticklish at one part. He even noted that down on his clip board.

"You certainly don't have the bust of your mother but you aren't flat chested so that's also good. Now," he threw a dress in the air and it somehow found a way around me as he brought out another device. It was one of the color changers that you could find in magic shops, "what are your colors darling?"

He started to shift through the device as the dress began to change colors, "hmmm, let me see here..." he snapped his fingers and the dress came off as he handed me a robe, "this way darling. We need to fix your hair first, okay hun?"

I nervously nodded as he led me to another room with a sink and had me sit down before locking my limbs up again except my mouth, "have you ever had a tailor do this?"

"No...I...I've never been in a shop like this."

"Ahhhh...so where has ze Salamander and his wife been living all these years?"

I closed my eyes, "he isn't around. He left when I was three. It's just been my mom and my sister."

He gasped, "oh child, my deepest condolences, I did not know!" He started rubbing something in my hair.

We were both silent for a few moments before I finally broke the silence, "what are you doing with my hair?"

"darkening it. You can't wear black all the time."

I blinked. Whatever, it's not like I really had a say in anything right now. However, when he pulled out the scissors, I had a problem.

"Wait! No no no no!" I tried to move but the binding tape kept me in place. He started snipping as I tried to will my fire but it was in vain. I liked my hair.

"Trust me darling, this will turn out well. Just have faith."

I whimpered as he snipped here and there until about fifteen minutes later he moved my head and had me look in the mirror.

And he was right. My hair was a lot shorter. The top half was now a darker color than the bottom half. It actually looked...

Attractive.

"Now darling, do you trust me or do I have to keep using the tape?"

* * *

I was waiting in the lobby with two suitcases in tow when Erza arrived with her husband.

"Ah, Nashi, this is my husband, Jellal. Jellal, this is Nashi Dragneel, Natsu's daughter," she motioned with her hand.

I bowed, "it's nice to meet you Mr. Fernandes."

He shook his head, "Jellal wil do just fine," he gazed over my appearance, "if it wasn't for the name or guild mark, you'd never be able to tell you were his child."

Klein strode back out, "Madame Erza wanted her to have a look that stood out and distinguished her from her papa. It was no easy task but I feel as if this is the best I can do."

My guild master nodded, "it is wonderful, thank you Klein," she said before stepping up to me, "fairly casual, mobile, looks good. How do you like it?"

I smiled, "I love it. It's different."

My father's scarf was still wrapped around my neck but my entire outfit had changed again. A white tank top with a dark gold short sleeved thin outer Shirley exposing my midriff and shorts and sandals was my look now. My hair was parted more to one side with it getting lighter in color as it went down.

Dresses and other changes of clothes were packed in the suitcases. A whole wardrobe of fireproof clothing. The armor was going to be sent in a separate shipment due to more slight modifications.

Erza quickly paid Klein before turning to me, a holding out a hand, "I have another gift for you."

White light spread from her fingertips as a sword, one of her iconic ones from Heaven's Wheel formed and dropped into my outstretched hand, "you can have that one until you find a sword you like."

One of Titania's Swords. I was speechless and was barely able to form a syllable as Jellal grabbed one of the bags, "are we taking the train back to Magnolia?"

Erza chuckled, "not this time. I believe Nashi has had enough motion sickness for one day, we'll be walking home."

I smiled softly. Home. Not Clover Town. Home was the guild.

Fairy Tail had become my new home in only a few short weeks. I missed the rustic feeling of Clover Town along with the crater lake but at the same time, I felt more alive as part of the guild. Training with Laxus and Erza, learning all sorts of new facts about my parents from everyone and even having some actual friends for a change...I love it! I strapped the borrowed sword to my back and grinned, "yeah, let's go home!"

In that moment, I never expected what would happen upon returning to Magnolia.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Return of the Celestial Spirit Mage!

_**2 Days Later**_

"Remind me again how you can cause so much property damage without hurting innocent people? Nashi was better than you and she doesn't even know what she was doing. I believe I even saw her trip a few times."

I bowed my head in shame behind Erza and Jellal, "still right here."

"I'll be paying for the damages. I guess I am a little rusty after all. With Nashi around I must have reverted more back towards my older habits," she closed her eyes and sighed.

Jellal chuckled, "well as long as it's taken care of. The last thing we need with a Dragneel returning is constant property damage bills."

"I'd like to point out it wasn't my fire that burned down the tavern!" I shouted.

He nodded, "yes, but you could have simply ate the fire instead of freaking out and jumping from the window."

"Wendy has yet to teach her how to eat her element. Gajeel's is physical and Laxus doesn't ever really eat lightning so he is out of practice."

He put a hand on his chin, "I see, so I guess it is alright then but if you knew you had the possibility to eat it, you could have at least tried."

I gritted my teeth and turned my head away as the married couple laughed, "at least we only had one," Erza joked.

"I suppose. Where is Simon anyway?"

I spoke first, "he went on a job with Jazz and Juliet."

They both stopped and looked at each other, "so he should be back now. You want to stop by the market and pick up something for dinner? It's been ages since we ate as a family."

I stopped listening and pushed past them, "I'll be at the guild later."

I continued alone into the city as a smile slowly formed on my face. I stopped by the outskirts of town and dropped off my two bags before walking back to the guild. Maybe I could talk Laxus and Erza into letting me go on a job or something. I was halfway to the guild when my new world came crashing down at the sound of one voice.

"Nashi?"

I flinched as I turned to see my little sister standing in the middle of the street with a puzzled look on her face as she tilted her head to the side, "is that a..."

I rushed towards her, trying to distract her, "sis! How ya doin!" I picked her up and spun her around in a hug.

I set her back on the ground as I wished I had something other than the strange new clothes and hair style. Not to mention something to cover the guild mark.

Layla shrugged, "it's going fine. Mom is getting worried. We thought you would have caught up by now."

I looked away, "about that..." I subtly my exposed shoulder away from her.

"NASHI ECLAIR LEENGARD!" an authoritative voice called out. I looked father down the street to see my mother walking with a feverish purpose towards me with her hood up.

"Mom," I nodded.

"Where have you been young lady? You should have caught up eons ago."

I felt a little spiteful as I looked right at her, "I'm home. I'm right where I want to be."

Lucy crossed her arms, "oh really? And what gives you the right to think that you know what's best for you? You're sixteen."

I scoffed, "and you were around the same age when you ran away from Grandpa Jude."

That got to her as she flinched, "what?"

"Yeah, I've found out a lot lately. About me. About you and dad. Why did you hide it all mom?"

Her eyes found where my bracers were originally and she swore, "where are they? Why did you take them off?"

I closed my eyes, "broken. And I'm getting used to it. Now I need to go, I need to get some food in me."

"Come with us, you can eat at the hotel. Then we'll get you new bracers," Mom extended a hand.

I turned a bit more, "you're welcome to join Layla."

"M...m...me?" She stuttered while she pointed at herself.

I nodded, "you haven't lied to me. Unlike someone."

"BOTH OF YOU, HOTEL, NOW."

Layla shrieked and started to backtrack in fear to the hotel as I finished turning and started walking in the opposite direction.

"Don't you turn your back on me Nashi!" She called out.

"Your welcome to follow!"

"OPEN, GATE OF THE LION, LEO! GET HER BACK HERE!"

Loki popped into existence right in front of me, "Nashi..."

"Outta my way Loki. I don't want to fight you."

He jerked his head in my mother's direction, "then listen to your mother. You know you can't beat me without magic."

I kept walking, "I know. Which is why I don't want to fight you."

Loki placed a hand on my shoulder with a grip, "this is your last chance...don't make me do this."

I shot a glare over my shoulder, "no, don't make me do this."

"Regulus..." he began before I cut him off as my fist became shrouded in flame.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" I caught him off guard with an uppercut, blasting him back as I started at my mother, "I'm not Nashi Leengard anymore mother."

Her eyes welled up as she saw it.

"I'M NASHI DRAGNEEL OF THE FAIRY TAIL GUILD, AND YOU WON'T EVER TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME!" My guild mark was displayed prominently on my shoulder as Loki picked himself up off the ground.

He readjusted his glasses, "alright, this just got interesting. So you learned your father's punch, let's see what else you got?"

He rushed forward to meet me as I started running towards him, "REGULUS IMPACT!"

"FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!"

The golden head of a lion clashed with the flames of a Dragon as the attacks negated each other as I kept my momentum toward Loki as I drew Erza's gift sword, "BRING IT!"

He barely had time to dodge as I took the offensive, to him and my mother, "trying to pry me away from my new home, YOU ARE JUST LIKE GRANDPA JUDE!"

Loki misspelled as my sword brushed his cheek before mom broke through the battle, "STOP IT, both of you, please!" She fell to her knees as Loki and I stopped. Seconds later she muttered, "close, gate of the lion."

I put the sword back in its sheath before walking towards her. She was quietly sobbing. I knelt down and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you sooner."

"Why didn't you just say you joined Fairy Tail?"

I blinked, "wait, you aren't mad anymore?"

She wiped a teardrop from her eye, "no. In fact," she threw her arms around me with a soft smile, "I could never be prouder."

Proud.

Did she really just say that?

Hang on, I'm still processing...

Yeah. She did.

I returned the hug as she cried onto my shoulder, "I never thought I'd get to see the day when one of you made your way to Fairy Tail."

"Would have happened a lot quicker if you didn't try to keep your last member ship a secret."

She sniffed and pulled back, "yeah. It was your father's request to keep you away from a guild. I'm just glad you joined my old one."

"Um, is it okay to come out now?" Layla poked her head out from behind a corner half a block away causing both of us to laugh.

I nodded, "yeah, come on out," I looked at my mother, "you hungry, I think I know a good cook."

"If it's who I think it is, I don't think they'd want to see me," Mom said as we stood up and dusted ourselves off.

"Well, you could just wear a cloak, I mean, that's how your future self got around back in X792, right?"

She winced, "just how much do you know?"

"Enough mom, enough."

* * *

I opened the door for my little sister and mother as the guild hall was quiet with activity. Macao and Wakaba were playing some old game in the corner while Mira was polishing a glass. Juliet and Jazz were in some deep conversation about God's know what.

"Hey Mira!" I waved as I ran toward the counter, "we got guests!"

She looked up and dropped the glass in surprise, "Lucy?"

Everybody in the guild turned to see my mom beet red as she awkwardly waved, "uh, hey!"

"Lucy? Wasn't she that Celestial Spirit Mage that ran off with what's his name about seventeen years ago?"

"The one with the big boobs?" Samantha replied as the squinted in my mom's direction.

Mira squealed as she ran around the counter, "I thought we'd never see you again! And then Nashi kinda saved the guild and we knew you were still alive."

"Yeah. Well aliases can be pretty useful," Mom rubbed the back of her hair.

Mira put her hands on her hips, "still," the air around her started to circulate as she was starting a takeover.

Mom laughed, "look, I'm sorry Natsu and I left so suddenly but there was some reasons going on."

Her takeover stopped, "you're telling me later. Either that or you tell Erza."

The look of sheer panic on my mother's face was priceless as she clenched up, "please don't!"

Layla looked nervous as I left mom and Mira to catch up. I started walking towards Jazz and Juliet, "Layla, come on, let them catch up!"

Juliet snickered, "so was she mad?"

"I thought you said you were in the clear, she's not dragging you away, is she?"

I shook my head as I sat down, "nah. I'm good. Otherwise her eyes wouldn't be puffy from crying."

Layla quietly plopped down next to me. She was usually a social butterfly but now she just seemed sheepish.

Jazz leaned over the table and sniffed the air, "so, this is your little sister?"

I beamed with pride, "yup! She's gonna be just as good a Celestial Wizard as our mom someday."

Juliet offered her hand, "Juliet Coanbolt, glad to meet ya, your sister won't shut up about you."

Layla shook it slowly, "Layla Leengard."

"Dragneel," I reminded her, "you don't got any reason to keep that last name a secret bucko."

She gave a quick head tilt in confirmation as Jazz laughed, "keeping your last name a secret? That must suck!"

I rolled my eyes, "no kidding. Now we at least know why."

Layla muttered, "I found out two years ago."

All three of our heads looked at her, "and you didn't say anything?"

"Scorpio let it slip on accident and I promised him I'd keep quiet."

I gritted my teeth, "and you kept it from me?"

"You were constantly hammered when you weren't doing something, if I was gonna tell you, you'd forget."

Juliet shot a look at me, "you as an alcoholic?"

Layla frowned, "she's never too far from a bottle."

I gritted my teeth, "just shut up."

"Shes been sober since she's been here," Juliet responded, "I could keep an eye on her if you want."

"Please do!" My mother called over from the bar.

Jazz laughed before wiping an eye, "it's been like three weeks and we finally get to find out about your home life."

I sighed, "believe me, I'd rather keep it hidden. This was supposed to be a new start."

"Who says it can't be. You're learning magic from both Laxus and Erza," she smirked playfully.

"I thought she was just getting sword lessons from Erza?" Julie's head whipped around, breaking her conversation with Layla for a moment.

I was red in the face as Jazz signed my right to drop my head on the table, "I followed them one day. Nashi wants to learn requip magic too. Still quite the fan girl."

"You should see her bedroom!" Layla giggled.

"I wanna see it!" they both yelled at once.

Mom finally came over and pinned me between her and Layla, "we'll have to see. Layla and I are probably gonna stick around a few days because I want to see how Nashi handles guild life. Then we can talk about moving belongings."

I hugged her in excitement, "thank you mom!"

The others laughed as Layla looked a little disappointed. I would have to ask about that later. However the embarrassment train continued as mom started revealing little things until Mira brought food. It was a good night in the end as I bid mom and Layla farewell at a side street one my way back to the cabin. I had a smile on my face as I walked off.

* * *

 ** _Lucy and Layla_**

"You saw it too, right?" Layla asked as soon as Nashi was comfortably out of ear shot.

"Saw what?" Lucy looked down slightly at her daughter, I wasn't aware I was supposed to be looking for something."

A tear slid down her face, "a smile. An actual, carefree, sober smile."

Lucy stopped, Layla was right. Nashi always was putting on a smile with a trace of something else. Or just taking a smile as it was. Now, she seemed...

Genuinely happy.

"I know she's happy but I don't want her to forget about us," Layla sniffed.

Lucy knelt down and wrapped the young mage in a hug, "hey, hey,hey, don't cry. She won't forget about us. I can guarantee that."

In truth, even Lucy was worried she would get that sucked in to the guild. Nashi found a new reason to keep moving forward, one that could lead her down a path Natsu warned her about.

 _"If she joins a guild, her life, you and I both know is gonna be a lot more dangerous considering what she'll be able to do when she's older."_

 _"But what if she does, we can't just hide the truth from her at that age?"_

 _"Then follow her. Even if that means joining the same guild."_

At least she knew this guild. She had people she might be able to count on, even though it had been almost seventeen years. Mira proved that earlier.

Layla was the wild card. Lucy wasn't sure how she'd adapt to her sister with magic.

Nashi's magic was also alarming at how quick it was developing. She and Natsu made sure her memories of it were erased when she was younger but now it seemed as if she had some sort of muscle instinct.

 _"She trains almost everyday with Laxus in Dragon Slayer Magic. Occasionally Eric, Cobra, goes with them to help develop her fighting instincts but she has a good amount on her own. I wouldn't be surprised if she passes where Natsu was in a few years. Speaking of which, where is he? Nashi said he left."_

Layla asked that a few weeks ago. Nashi had been asking for years. Now Mirajane too. Eventually she would have to come clean and reveal it. But Nashi would despise her for it. Lucy knew she wanted him back, but was still angry with him. To be honest, Lucy wanted him back too. He was her husband. Though they only had a year and a half of marriage before he had to go. Perhaps Nashi would stumble upon him soon.

Layla yawned, "I wanna stay with Nashi tomorrow night."

"We'll see where she's staying at tomorrow."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Trial by Mother

_Nashi **\- The next day**_

I stretched as I got ready for the day. A smile was on my face as I walked into the living room to see Happy at the table eating a fish, "morning Happy, how was the job?"

"Boring but it pays for a good fish or two, you seem really happy today," he sighed.

"Mom is in town and she's okay with me in Fairy Tail."

"Lucy is here! Why didn't you says so last night?!" He dropped the fish.

I giggled like a school girl, "you were snoring on the couch when I got home."

He summoned his wings and floated next to me, "you could have woken me up for that!"

I patted his head, "don't worry Happy, you can still see her. I think Erza might chew her out later today," I stopped to picture it. Maybe I wouldn't want to be there for it. I tugged my scarf a bit as I opened the door for both of us to make our way into downtown towards the guild hall. A spring breeze passed through the air as I ran while Happy flew next to me.

I got to the guild hall out of breath as Laxus sat at the bar with a mug of coffee was in front of him, "no training this week kid, I need some rest."

The smile on my face faltered a bit but I was still in a good mood, "alright, see ya next week Laxus!"

I started moving my head around the guild hall as Happy and Carla were engaged in an awkward conversation, being Ex's and all. Simon saw me and raised a hand by the Request Board, "hey! Sparkler!"

I laughed as I walked up to him, "Sparkler?"

"I'm trying to find some sort of nickname for you that isn't so menacing," he admitted as he pointed at the board, "so my Mom and I were talking last night, wanna go on a job with Storm, Jazz, Juliet and I?"

I blushed, "seriously? You think I'm ready?"

He gave me a thumbs up, "duh!"

I pumped a fist, "heck yeah! Let's go! What are we doing?"

"Haven't decided yet. Anything catch your eye?"

I gazed over the Request Board until I felt a slight tug on my collar, "oh no, not until I say you can Missy."

I turned around, "mom, please! I was just fine these last three weeks, I think I can handle one job!"

"This is the S-Class request board, you need more training to be able to even attempt one."

Simon looked flustered, "you must be Miss Dragneel," he extended a hand.

My mom shook it, "yes, and you are?"

"My son."

Mom jumped as Simon and I laughed as Erza looked over her. She slowly turned to see the scarlet haired guild master looking with an angry disappointed look on her face as she started down my mother, "hi uh Erza?"

"Lucy. My office, NOW."

"Woah! You're Titania! Nashi has posters of you on her wall!" Layla said out of nowhere.

I put a hand on my face as Simon started to elbow me, "you got a crush on my mom?"

"I'm a fan, you know that dude."

Erza looked at Layla with sentiment, "yes. I do also have a poster of Nashi from her championship fight two years ago that," she switched her gaze to me, "you have yet to sign."

"I'm not gonna snoop in your personal belongings!" I cried out as my mother tried to slip away only to be caught by Erza's armored hand.

"Very well. I will be taking your mother for a few minutes. If you'll excuse us," she bowed as she dragged my mother to her office upstairs.

Layla was left alone with Simon and I staring at the Request Board as I pulled a flyer off when she asked the inevitable.

"Are you two dating?"

We both went red as we looked at each other. I quickly averted my gaze and looked at my sister, "I don't know."

Simon fell over from shock, "you did not just say that."

Layla's eyes lit up, "have you two kissed?"

"No," we both replied in unison.

"How long have you two been dating?"

Simon picked himself up off the ground, "we haven't."

"Yet," she giggled.

"LAYLA! Go, Simon and I are discussing business."

Her twelve year old grin gave me chills, "call it whatever you want sis!"

I growled as she ran away before handing the paper to Simon, "anyways...what about this one, it'd take me an afternoon to get ready assuming I get a scimitar or a Rapier and the hat for it."

"Why do you need a new sword and a hat?"

"Because of the location."

"What about your motion sickness?"

I laughed, "I don't get sick on water. Aquarius made sure of that when I was a little girl."

He looked it over, "Ten Million Jewel, for going through there while delivering cargo? Seems pretty easy. Let's go for it!" He held up a hand as I high fived it.

He took the flyer over to the bar where Mira was washing another glass from the morning rush, "hey you two, pick a job?"

I nodded, "yep! I can't wait for this one!"

Mira looked worried, "deliver cargo from Port Hargeon in Fiore to Alabaster City in Midi? The waters between here and there are full of pirates though, are you sure? This at least a week long journey one way with the ship listed here."

I raised a fist, "those dang pirates won't know what hit em! If they even try to attack our boat I'll give em one piece of my mind!"

"I have a feeling someone just sneezed and or laughed," Laxus grumbled from his spot a few feet away.

"But Nashi, your mother wants to see you here. I'm afraid I have to decline."

I fell over as Storm leaned forward, "then I want to reserve the job for the four of us. Once Lucy leaves here, we'll take it, please?"

The older mage stood silent before nodding, "one week."

I shot to my feet, "whooo-hoooo!"

"ICE MAKE CANNON!"

I turned quickly, "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" I shouted punching his projectile at the last second, "morning freezer pop!"

"Pepper head."

"Ice Princess!"

"Flame Brain!" he yelled as he slammed his head up against mine.

I pushed back, "what's your deal huh?"

"Showing that I'm the best!" He shoved an inch before Jazz, Juliet and Simon pulled us apart.

Laxus chuckled, "just like your parents."

* * *

 _ **Lucy**_

Lucy gulped as Erza wrapped me in a hug, "it's good to see you again Lucy."

"Yeah, you too. To be honest I thought I'd run into you earlier with you at Nashi's tournaments," she replied hastily causing a small smile on her old team mates face.

"Yes. Quite a warrior you have there. If she keeps going at this place I may one day hand the title of Titania over to her."

Lucy sighed as she separated from Erza, "she taught herself. Considers you an idol. Same with Kagura."

"Kagura has been looking everywhere for Nashi. Her daughter wants a rematch after that loss."

"Thats not good. Nashi is a bit out of practice."

"Could have fooled me. I have aches and pains from out training sessions. She's getting better. Not to mention learning two types of magic at once. Normally one wouldn't be able to handle that strain but she does with extra energy left over."

The blonde chuckled, "she is just like her father. I'm a little scared for her opponents sometimes because..."

"She won't know when she's outmatched."

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"In a sword fight, Nashi can easily dominate a non magic user. However, if she's fighting with magic, she has no way to know if they are more powerful. While incredibly gifted she is also ignorant of her weaknesses that are not vehicle based," Erza looked downward, "it's something I'm going to have to teach her the hard way soon."

Lucy gritted her teeth, "what do you mean?"

"I'm going to have to shatter her pride. She has to them no tactically and not as rash. While yes, she is Natsu's child, that doesn't mean she can't be logical."

"No."

The scarlet haired woman raised an eyebrow, "you have a better idea?"

"Let me do it. She is my family after all."

Erza seemed uncertain, "are you sure?"

"I am."

"Alright. Now there is one more thing."

Lucy twitched nervously, "that being?"

"You are not leaving Magnolia with out giving us contact information."

The blonde burst into a fit of laughter, "I was gonna see if I could rejoin the guild actually."

"That, Lucy Heartfe..."

"Dragneel."

"Is something I have been waiting for over sixteen years to hear from you."

* * *

 _ **Nashi**_

I laid back on the lounge chair by the pool as Happy floated in the water, "today is great!"

"Aye..."

"You think we should be worried about my mom?"

"Aye..."

I moved a bit, "me too. Gotta say, glad Jazz and I are near the same size. I didn't even think to ask for a swim suit."

"I think that's Gale's actually," Simon's voice said from near my head.

I moved my sunglasses as he sat down on the other lounge chair, "hey, what's up?"

"Well, Layla is learning how to cook from Lissana at her restaurant across the street. Your Mom is currently being mobbed by older guild mates. Storm is off training and Juliet is grabbing her tanning stuff."

"And you?"

"Honestly? Trying to figure out how you're not even slightly embarrassed right now that I'm looking at you in a swimsuit when it's just us and Happy."

"I have self confidence and if you try anything, I'll kick your ass."

"Wasn't gonna. But," he stood up and took a step towards me, "now that you mention it..."

"Simon, what are you..." I began as he scooped me up in his arms.

"You seem a little hot, here, let me help you cool off!" He smiled as he swung me back.

"No! Simon! Don't you dare! No! Noooooo!"

SPLASH!

I broke the waters surface in a weird position. The rush of the cool water was a little relaxing as I swam upwards sputtering water and made my way to the side of the pool.

"You okay?"

I nodded as my pink hair was matter to my head, "yeah. And you got a little something right there."

He looked down at his shirt, "where I don't..."

Without warning I grabbed him and yanked him into the pool with a grin. He hit the water back first and began flailing around.

Happy sprang from the water, "Nashi! Simon can't swim!"

My eyes went wide as I dived down and picked him up from the bottom of the pool as his eyes closed and fireman carried him out of the water. I quickly placed him on the ground before I slapped his cheeks, "no, no, no, wake up, open your eyes!"

He remained motionless as I started to cry over him, "I don't want to lose anyone else I care about."

He coughed, "it's gonna take more than that to get rid of me."

I cried in joy as he placed a hand on the side of my head, "geez, I though you don't cry?"

"She cries herself to sleep sometimes," I heard Layla's voice.

"Shut up."

"Aye...She does try to muffle it sometimes."

I slowed my breathing, "not helping."

Simon shook his head, "you don't have to hide anything from me. You're a Fairy Tail Wizard now, that means we're in this together."

I smiled, "yeah?"

"Yeah."

* * *

After drying off and changing into more normal clothes from the near death scare I walked back into the guildhall with my head held a little higher. My mom was less swamped near the bar and as she waved to someone, I saw it.

A pink Fairy Tail mark on her hand.

There goes any freedom in my life.

I strode across the room, "lemme guess, I'm not allowed to do anything anymore?" I pointed to her guild mark.

She patted my shoulder, "don't put words in my mouth. I'm joining again because I've wanted too since we've lived in Clover Town. You can still do whatever you want within reason. I'm only gonna interrupt when you do something incredibly stupid or dangerous," she slid off the chair, "speaking of which, where are you staying? It's time for the motherly inspection."

* * *

Half an hour later my mom was in the cabin cleaning out Happy and I's fridge. I never used it anyway, "is this all you eat? Fish?"

"No, I eat at the guild. Turns out there was a bounty out for Aurik so I got a big amount of money, not much though, I'm almost out."

"I see. Now with that out of the way, where is your bedroom?"

"Down the hall on the left."

I waited in the living room as she poked around my few belongings. A few moments later she came out with a photograph, "where'd you find this?"

"In the dresser. That's Team Natsu, right?"

Mom looked at the photo with a tear in her eye, "yeah. We came back only three months into our 100 year Quest. We finished it in record time. Defeated a Titan. We took this picture as we were celebrating. We always thought Natsu had lost it."

"You can have it if you want. I just...wanted to remember what he looked like around the last time I saw him. He's gonna be black and blue next time."

Mom slowly sat down on the couch, "I don't think there may be a next time. If it's taken him this long too..."

"He still out there. Aurik said his master's plan would continue despite my or Dad's intervention."

She shifted in her seat, "tell me everything."

* * *

 _ **One Week Later**_

The next few days were a blur as Mom announced she and Layla would move to Magnolia at the end of her tour along with moving my belongings up. Simon and I continued to grow closer and my requip magic finally held more than a plastic fork.

Finally, the day came for us to set sail. However, it wasn't as pretty of a get together as I thought it would be.

"Alright. All of us need to stop going solo on jobs. I know we don't work well together and I'm aiming to fix that," Simon looked at Jazz, Juliet and Storm.

I had a wrinkled brow. He was just now establishing a team?

Juliet rolled her eyes as she stood by me, "what happened to your arm?"

I looked away as the bruises were clearly evident, "it's nothing. I'll be fine."

Storm got in an arguing match with Simon and Jazz before being quieted as Juliet and I sat down by the edge of the flower bed, "Even moving to sit you look hurt. Nashi, what happened?"

* * *

 _ **The Day Before**_

"Mom? What are you doing here? Where is Erza?" I asked as I got to the small burned out clearing.

My mom looked a lot different compared to the quiet author she usually was. She looked...

Well, ready for a fight.

She took in a breath, "I'm going to be teaching you so something today. It's one thing I never though I'd have to teach you, but if you are intent on being a Wizard, it's one you have to learn. OPEN, GATE OF THE TWINS! GEMINI!"

The iconic door bell sound chimed through the forest as the twins emerged, "Pidi-pidi!"

"Nashi, there are going to be times where you have to fight those closest to you. Even that, sometimes, you have to know when to retreat. You are not invincible."

I nodded, "okay? I've already fought the mind controlled guild."

"And you got lucky. Now, I hate to do this to you," she looked pained as she held out her hand.

"Mom, what are you...?"

"Gemini, I want you to fight Nashi," she began.

I cracked my knuckles, "all right, this should be a piece of..."

"As Natsu."

I felt a mixture of emotions as Gemini transformed and rushed me. I felt like I was paralyzed as the twins landed hit after devastating hit, all in the form of a more youthful version of my father.

"OPEN GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL, TAUROS. OPEN GATE OF THE MAIDEN, VIRGO. OPEN GATE OF THE SCORPION, SCORPIO. Attack Nashi."

I caught her changing into a star dress out of the corner of my eye as the other three Celestial Spirits joined the fight.

Never had I felt a physical pain like this as five beings tortured me as mom pinned me to the tree with her whip and let them at me.

Then, something inside me clicked. What was I doing? Since when did Nashi Dragneel let others push her around?

My hair lit on fire before I erupted in flames. Tauros swung his axe as I summoned Erza's sword and deflected the blow into the tree above me, cutting it's charred remains in half. I tore free from the tree and got behind the Bull, "Fire Dragon Talon," I kicked him in the back and sent him flying through the forest. Next up were the recovering Virgo and Scorpio with bits of glass around them, "Fire Dragon WING ATTACK!"

Three down.

"Nashi, you're using too much magic power, you need to conserve your energy!" My mom chided me from somewhere behind me as Gemini Dad flew at me.

"FIRE DRAGON..."

"IRON FIST!" I finished as our fists met each other and the shock wave knocked down a few trees.

I was caught off guard as Gemini reached out and grabbed my arm on the other side and broke it, forcing me to the ground. I screamed out in pain as I dropped my sword.

The dark look in the Celestial spirit's eyes filled me with rage. I hated those eyes.

Gemini reared back for another assault as my mom started to call for the twins to stop.

"You...BASTARD!"

In my mind, I wasn't fighting Gemini anymore, I was fighting my father.

"SUN'S WRATH!" I said the words as if they were second nature and the whole area glowed with a golden light. Natsu was caught off guard, "LIGHT OF THE GODDESS!"

The area then exploded as my fist connected with the celestial spirit. I couldn't see as the fire over took my eyes.

 _Too soon child, too soon_ the voice in my head warned me.

My vision cleared as I was standing and clutching my arm as I felt the bottom of the crater tremble before Virgo popped out of the ground, "I'm sorry," she apologized as she lashed out with the chains. I grabbed one of them and spun before throwing her at the now normal Gemini.

"SAND BLASTER!" I heard Scorpio call out from above.

I jumped out of the way, ignoring the pain in my arm, "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"

I finally did it as I blew flames from my mouth. They streaked upward but I had not thought about one thing as shards of glass pelted me as my heat had fused the particles together. I covered my eyes as the crystalline shrapnel cut me before I felt a flat of an axe slam I to me.

"Nashi, you need to stop."

I struggled to my feet, "I won't give up. Because...I'M A WIZARD OF THE FAIRY TAIL GUILD! WHICH MEANS NO MATTER HOW HARD IT IS, I WONT BACK DOWN!"

Scorpio laughed as he looked at my mother, "someone's been watching old footage."

I took a step forward as my hair caught on fire again, "if you think for one second I'm just gonna give up, then you're mistaken. Bring it..."

Then an arrow from a bow mom was holding hit the right side of my chest and I fell over unconscious.

* * *

 _ **Present**_

"I tripped."

She poked my arm and I gasped in pain, "you have several lacerations, a broken arm and you seem a lot more quiet than usual, lay down."

I shook my head, "I'll be fine, I can manage."

"LAY DOWN NASHI! As the only person besides my mother in this guild with healing magic listen to me."

I groaned in pain as I did as instructed, "I'm telling you, I can still fight."

In truth, I was very much holding back screams of agony. Mom told me later she had the spirits go easy on me. But I went over board on Gemini with a power I didn't know I had or could control. She knew Gemini could take more of a beating but the shock took the spirit down.

Easy resulted in multiple cuts, broken limbs and a shattered pride.

Her hands started to glow as she held them over my arm. I let out a cry as my arm started to repair itself.

"I just don't see why you're forcing us all together!" Jazz grew flustered as she crossed her arms.

"Because if we want any chance at beating Mermaid Heel at the Grand Magic Games this year we need to work on team work. Not to mention getting stronger. Silvia, Gale and Asuka can not carry this team. Yuri is already hard at work but he may not be ready this time."

Storm was visibly angry, "fine. If it'll help me get better than Silvia, I'm in."

I looked at Juliet, "who's Silvia?"

She rolled her eyes, "one of our strongest of this generation. She managed both water and ice magic at a young age. A prodigy really. She's Storm's twin sister."

"Where is she? How come I haven't seen her?" I tried to lean forward before she placed a hand on my head.

"Off doing a solo S-Class quest. She may be back when we return. I still don't know what we're doing."

I chuckled which hurt my chest, "get ready to cast a lot of Troyus spells, on Jazz."

A few more minutes of arguing between Simon and Jazz continued before the fuss ended. Juliet clapped her hands, "there we go, how's that feel?"

I sat up as I felt rejuvenated, "that's amazing! Your mother taught you?"

She nodded, "yeah. We thought the teacher had to be a Dragon or you had to have a Dragon Lachrama implanted in you to know Dragon Slayer magic but it can apparently run in the bloodline."

Storm looked away, "yeah, and I can still beat you."

Juliet sighed, "Sky Dragon magic isn't mainly offense. It's more of a support magic."

"Exactly. Storm and Nashi are our offensive power houses, Jazz and I run defense while Juliet keeps us healthy and boosts us," Simon explained.

I shot a look at Storm who glared right back, "I know what the mission is, and you can leave it all to me, you'll be throwing up."

"WE AREN'T ON A VEHICLE, RIGHT?" Jazz began to panic.

I laughed, "it's a boat actually. And as long as we can get a Troyus spell or five on you, it's all good. I don't have water motion sickness."

Simon affirmed it, "by the way, did you pick up what you needed?"

I closed my eyes and did my small requip as the pirate captain hat fell onto my head, "that's Captain to you," I said with a wink.

The rest of them sighed, "this is gonna be a long job."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. The Girl Behind the Illusion

I ran around the deck as we casted off. The client seemed a little worried letting a bunch of kids take the ship with out an adult but I reassured him it'd be okay. Juliet was busy casting a Troyus spell as Simon and Storm handled the lines. I started up to the wheel and looked out over the clear sky and open waters as we left Port Hargeon.

"Hey! Maybe we can make a stop at Tenrou Island on the way back!" I heard Juliet call out.

"Tenrou? Sure! I love going there!"

Everyone on board stopped and looked at me, "say what now?" Jazz lifted her head.

"Um, Nashi, only people in Fairy Tail or know it's location can find Tenrou Island so how do you..." Simon paused, "of course. The only way you'd know is your mother taking you on vacation since you get sick on land."

I shrugged, "I go about once a year. The old man there is nice."

"Old man?" Juliet looked puzzled.

I nodded, "yeah, Mister Makarov."

"MAKAROV DREYAR LIVES ON TENROU!? Oh jeez, Mom has been wondering where he lived this whole time," Simon put a hand on his face.

"Wait, he's related to Laxus and Yuri? How? He's so short!"

"I don't know, but can you please get us on a correct heading?"

* * *

It was relatively smooth sailing. We only had to blast two pirate ships out of the water, fix the ship five times, course correct nine and clean up, I mean swab, Jazz's puke once.

Oh, and fighting the giant sea monster was fun.

We were ragged as we pulled into the harbor six days later. The recipient looked us over, "you all look like shit."

We were collapsed on the deck, "we ran out of food yesterday."

"Dont worry, I'm paying you now so if the ship gets wrecked, you can pay for it back in Fiore," the man said, "in the meantime, welcome to Alabaster City."

The spires sparkled in the after noon sun. Merchants ran around the city, looking for anyone to buy their items when I saw something peculiar.

A flyer for a public execution. Another for a slave trade. And another for anything pertaining to the arrest of local practicing wizards.

I stood up, "what the First?"

The man heaved a breath, "I reckon you youngins never been out of the country before. I know Bosco ended its slave trade here before you were probably born, but then again, Alvarez conquered it and then had a joint occupation with Fiore. But the slave trade does still run the economy but it's slowly getting worked out as Midi modernizes. Another thing, don't be flashing magic around. It's awfully superstitious folk around here. Not to mention if the wrong person gets a hold of us, you may be thrown in a lot and sold."

"Thats sick!" Jazz scoffed.

"Agreed," Simon muttered.

The man looked around the ship, "I do see ya made some repairs, good on ya. We'll have the rest made and have ya sailing back tomorrow."

He gave us a voucher, "this is what we here call a check. Take it to the bank on Sparrow street and give it to the banker, he'll get you yer money. Than go to the Dread Pirate's Inn. Talk to Roberts, he'll give you get room keys."

I nodded as I took the check. My stomach rolled as I took it as the five of us went to cash it. We stuck close together and no one seemed to come near us as I took point. Apparently the hat was a good thing to have.

I thanked the banker and made our way to the inn. Minutes later we were greeted with two not so cozy rooms. The food was stale but edible at least.

Eventually, we drifted off to sleep before a noise woke me up. A slight knock on the door.

I opened it up to see Simon. He held a bottle in his hands. Cinnamon Whiskey.

"Layla told you, huh?" I gave a sly smile as I left the room, quietly closing the door.

"Figured we'd have a toast for our first successful mission."

"Amen to that!" I said as I playfully took the bottle from him.

I walked down the cricket stairs and down to the near empty tavern below. The bard on the stage was obviously drunk.

I was about to take the first swig when I heard the sound of a hand across someone's face.

"Pathetic girl, you almost burned me that time. I didn't pay good money to have a lachrama in you for nothing!"

I spun to see a frightened and cowering brown eyed girl with pigtails by the fireplace. He forcibly grabbed her and pulled her close, "I ought to kill ya or sell ya. You can't even do your purpose right. Killin ya might be better off. No one would buy a magic usin' freak like you."

I looked back at Simon who looked at me, "don't fight him."

"HEY!" I yelled as I pushed the bottle back into his hands.

The man looked at me, "an what can I do fer you little lady? Need a job?"

I looked at the girl, then at the man, "it'd be a waste to kill her. How much?"

"NASHI!" Simon blurted out in shock.

He laughed, "you? Buying a slave?"

"You got a problem with that?" I challenged.

"How much ya got?"

I shook my head, "that's not how this works. You think just because I'm a foreigner, I can easily be taken advantage of? Think again. Offer and counter offer."

"Five Million Crestins."

"500,000 Fioran Jewel. If you're selling, do me the courtesy of equivalent exchange."

"Fine. Three Million Jewel."

"900,000."

"Two Million."

"One Million and 125 Thousand," I countered.

"One and a half, no lower. Take it or leave it," he cackled.

"Deal."

I offered my hand. He shook it, "I hope you have the money little girl."

I nodded, "I want a contract and bill of sale."

"As you wish Miss..."

"Dragneel. Nashi Dragneel."

"I will write it up now."

He stalked away as the girl began to cry. Simon grabbed my arm, "are you insane, slavery is outlawed in Fiore!"

I rolled my eyes, "you're an idiot."

I knelt down to the girl, "don't worry, you'll be okay."

"Thank you," the girl whispered. I patted her shoulder lightly.

She knew I had just bought her freedom. Which I think Simon realised too at that moment. I looked back at him, "go get my bag."

He gave a court nod and ran upstairs.

I pulled the girl close, she was around my age, "what's your name?"

"My name...my name...my name is...Zera."

"Well Zera, my name is Nashi. It's good to meet you, we're gonna get you cleaned up, alright."

Her clothes were torn up and ragged as I saw a peculiar image on her arm. A red lizard with a blue skull covering it like a brand.

Like a guild mark that was poorly covered.

"You must have quite the story," I muttered softly.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?" Jazz shouted at me as we were outside the bath house.

"Nashi, do you realise the repercussions this could have on the guild? Buying a slave?" Juliet whispered harshly.

I shook my head, "she's not going to be a slave once we cross into Fioran waters. I had to do something."

"So spending almost all your reward money in the process was the right call?" Jazz lifted an eyebrow, "you should have just punched him."

I shook my head, "and that would send a worse message than buying a slave with the intention of setting them free."

They both looked at each other, "good point but what is she supposed to do once we get to Hargeon? Just go off on her own with no money?"

"We'll figure that out later, but for now, we need to get ready to set sail once Zera is ready."

"I'm almost done Mistress!" I heard her call, "I'm sorry I'm taking so long, please don't hurt me!"

I swore under my breath, "Zera, don't call me that, please?"

"Understood ma'am."

I placed a hand on my face, "or that. Just call me Nashi, okay?"

"But," she began.

"Zera. Please, just listen to me."

"...okay Miss Nashi."

"DAMMIT, QUIT BEING SO FORMAL!"

"Understood," I heard her vocally wince.

I waited a second, "and I'm not going to hurt you. I wouldn't do that."

Jazz huffed, "I'm going to go see if the boys need help."

Juliet agreed, "yeah, meet you at the docks."

I waved to them as I stood patiently for Zera to finish.

Minutes passed by before a drunk man stumbled nearby, "hey baby? How much?"

"Exscuse me?"

"I wanna buy you, how much is your master charging?"

I slapped his hand away as he tried to reach for my boob, "I'm a free woman."

The man looked around, "I CLAIM THIS WOMAN AS MINE!"

"This woman is a Wizard from guild in Fiore, nice try but unless you feel like getting your ass kicked, you better back off."

The passerby's looked frightened. The man took offense to my comment, "do you know who I am woman?"

"Someone who's had way to much to drink."

He got up in my face. He reeked of booze and seawater, "I'm Captain Cordelle, you best understand me when I say I'm taking ownership of you. It's a privilege really."

He reached out again but a hand caught him, but this time, it wasn't mine.

"Do not lay a hand on my Mistress, if she does not want to be touched, than please re...re...refrain from touching her!" Zera said as she nervously shouted the last few words.

I looked over her. Orange was she'd color as she wore an old leather jacket of mine, an orange shirt along with black pants. Orange boots completed her outfit alongside orange ribbons in her hair. Not bad for 8,000 jewel.

Cordelle didn't look happy, "two for the price of one? Not a bad bargain. Now let me go or I'll give you the belt."

I placed a hand in front of Zera, "touch either of us again and you'll regret it. C'mon Zera, let's go."

Zera released the man as we both walked away toward the docks. The pirate laughed, "see ya soon darling!"

Once we were out of eye sight I looked at Zera, "run."

She nodded as we took off toward the harbor. She was surprisingly able to catch up with me as we got to the dock, the wood clanking beneath our feet. Jazz and Juliet were just getting on board when Zera and I raced for the gang plank.

"CAST OFF, NOW!" I yelled as I summoned my sword and cut the line.

Storm looked confused, "wait, we're taking her with us?"

Juliet seemed alarmed, "what happened?"

"Lets just say we pissed off a pirate captain for refusing to be his slaves."

Simon came up from below deck, "and everything was going so well!"

I cut the rest of the mooring lines as Zera tried to haul up the anchor as a group of pirates shouted and pointed at our ship, "there! Those are the two the captain wants!"

I kicked the plank into the water as we pulled away. We wouldn't have much of a head start like this.

I turned to Juliet, "I need you to roar, we need to get out of here as fast as we can, got it?"

She nodded as I turned to Storm, "anyway, you can make us more streamlined or slow them down?"

He thought for a moment, "I can try making a few icebergs but I can't guarantee it will work well."

"I don't care, do it," I ordered. Jazz was still reeling from pre-Troyus and Simon was racing around the deck. I looked at Zera, "I need you in the crows nest. Tell down if you see any ship approaching."

The ship lurched forward as we started to be propelled by the Sky Dragon Roar. Storm was trying his best to freeze large chunks of water before I realized it wasn't working.

"Storm!" I called, "shorter chunks, father distance, otherwise it's a trail!"

Zera made a slight squeal as she almost lost her footing as she continued to climb. Two days went like that and everyone but Jazz was tired.

But it was the fourth day that everything changed.

"SHIP ON THE SOUTH HORIZON!"

"We really need to learn our Nautical terms," Jazz joked.

I waved her off, "flag?"

Zera glanced back down, "CORDELLE."

"Holy First, he followed us this far?" Juliet breathed.

I took a moment before she confirmed the next worse part, "TWO MORE, SAME FLAG!"

A fleet. He sent a small fleet after us.

I walked across the deck, "Juliet, can you..."

"I can't, not right now, I've been doing roars for three days. I can try again but we may have to fight them, but with a ship our size..."

"Crap. GET THE CANNONS READY!"

Storm looked bored, "uh, cargo ship, no cannons. Remember out last encounter?"

"Right. You made the cannons, GET TO IT."

The afternoon was a blur as we watched the three ship get closer until we could hear and see them. Cordelle stood at the front as the confrontation began, "oh ladies, did you miss your daddy?" he yelled causing his crew to laugh evilly.

We were too slow as a ship pulled up on either side of ours, "now be good little girls and we may let your friends live a while longer."

I stepped up to the wheel, "I DONT THINK SO! NOW!"

Jazz popped up by the rail and threw an iron rod at starboard mast of their ship, disabling it as Simon dropped the anchor. Storm responded with a salvo of ice cannons. While Juliet roared us slightly downward as we rammed the ship on our port side.

Zera and Simon began to pull the anchor up as the pirates started to recover from the unsuspected attack. I held the wheel as Jazz came up to take it.

I drew my sword as a fireball grew in my off hand, I lobbed it at the Port side ship as we backed off of it. The mast quickly became engulfed in flames as Cordelle finally figured out his advantage, "OPEN FIRE!"

Shit.

Cannon fire tore through our hull as we straightened out and started to limp away. Gray skies started to form as rain came down while the flag ship chased us.

The sea began to swell as Cordelle's forward cannons slashed our stern. Storm began to try and fire back but it was too late as a large wave formed in front of us, "EVERYONE HOLD ON TO SOMETHING!" I called as it crashed down.

The impact forced me to black out.

* * *

 **And that wraps up Chapter 9 of _Fairy Tail NX_ and I have to say this story has been my favorite to write so far but after a few chapters I will take a slight pause to focus on other fanfics such as my other Fairy Tail fanfic _The Dragon Maiden_ which I haven't worked on in forever and a day. So that, a new chapter of _The Accidental Heroine of Time_ and a possible rewrite of my Pokemon fic _Hiding in Plain Sight_. But in the mean time, if you'd like, go ahead and check out my YouTube channel or follow me on Twitter (both usernames are WildJayAppears). So until next time, thank you so much for reading and I do hope you enjoyed it! I've had this part written for a while.**

 **-Jay**


	10. The Legacy of Red Lizard

_**Nashi**_

I woke up coughing on a rocky beach with my team mates and Zera surrounding me. My crew was more concerned with me than the look on Zera's face. She was in tears.

"You okay?"

I coughed up sea water before giving a thumbs up, "where are we?"

"We're on..." Simon began before Zera of all people cut him off.

"Tenrou Island."

Storm waved his hands around, "alright, Nashi I can understand but how do..."

Zera took off, "I have to see! I have to see if there is anything left!"

I coughed as I outstretched a hand.

It was impossible. The lizard on her shoulder. The same mark that was in the ruins of the town.

Zera was somehow from over a hundred and fifty years ago.

When Red Lizard had control over Tenrou Island. I raced forward, "Zera! Wait!"

The others were dumbfounded as I chased the brunette into the jungle.

I crashed through the brush rapidl before breaking into the clearing by the old guildhall. Zera was on her knees in front of it.

I slowly approached her, "Zera...?"

She started to sob, "I thought there was a chance. A chance anyone else survived and kept the guild alive."

A familiar voice spoke up, "there was a survivor."

Zera turned slowly, "who?"

"A young girl, Mavis Vermillion," an old man said. An old man named Makarov Dreyar.

Zera whispered the name, "Mavis? You mean the barefoot sweeping girl?"

He nodded, "yes. For years she lived here by herself with an illusion her subconscious mind created."

"I was always such a jerk to her..." Zera wept.

"Zera..." I placed a hand on her back as I knelt next to her.

Makarov raised an eyebrow, "Zera was the name of the illusionist girl. Are you perhaps the real Zera? Daughter of Zeesil?"

Zera looked stunned, "an illusion? Of me?"

"Yes. She thought for years you survived only to realize she created an illusion. If only she could see this now."

"So, she died then..." Zera looked at the ground.

I rubbed her back, "but not without leaving a legacy."

"What do you mean?"

I pulled up my sleeve, "this is the mark of the Fairy Tail Guild. The guild she started. She declared Tenrou Island the guild's sacred ground."

Makarov's nose started bleeding, "YOU JOINED THE GUILD?"

I laughed sneakily, "yeah, I did. My mom just rejoined."

"I'm glad I'm retired if that's the case. Erza must have her hands full."

Zera clutched onto my shirt, "Mavis was always going on about Fairies. She always talked about meeting one. I kept telling her to shut up and go away. I wish now I hadn't."

"NASHI! ZERA!"

The three of us turned to see the others running towards us.

"We got a problem, the pirates, they the wreckage here," Simon panted.

"Hey, is that Master Makarov?" Jazz tilted her head.

Makarov sighed, "you kids rest up, I'll handle these pirates."

"All by yourself!? Are you insane!?" Storm shouted.

I punched him, "don't worry, he's got this."

* * *

We could hear the faint screams coming from the beach as Makarov dealt with the pirates.

"Are you sure he's gonna be okay?" Juliet asked.

"I'd be more worried about the pirates, judging by the screams," Simon cringed.

Zera looked through a book slowly. The Fairy Tail mark was on the cover. Makarov must have hidden it whenever Layla and I came here. Granted Layla was more of the social type as I was dead set in back and slash practice.

"I wish I really had been there for her," Zera said with a teary eye, "ever since I was freed from the ice I regretted a lot of my past. I was such a spoiled brat."

"I'm sure if she were still here, she'd wish you were real then too."

Zera closed the book, "hey Mistress..."

I gave her a warning glare.

"Nashi..." she looked embarrassed, "I want to check out something, could you...come with me?"

I smiled, "yeah. Where are we heading?"

She stayed quiet until we left the but by the small monument and made our way back towards the abandoned town, "the Red Lizard guild hall. I...I want to look for something. I could use your help clearing the vegetation. I don't trust my own magic."

"Oh yeah, I heard something that asshole said about a lachrama implantation. What was that about?"

Zera shook, "my last master, he was obsessed with Dragon Slayers. He wanted one to do his dirty work and simple tasks. So, three years ago, he had one put in me. He spent a small fortune on it but it never really worked right."

She opened her hand to reveal a flickering flame that had trouble staying alive.

I placed a hand on her shoulder, "maybe you just need a little training. I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer, so maybe I could help. We could both learn together. Heck, you could even join Fairy Tail."

"I want to. In honor of Mavis, and as an apology to her."

We stayed silent for a moment, "we might need a nickname."

I smirked, "The Flame Sisters of Fairy Tail?"

"Sounds good to me!" Zera smiled as we kept walking. Slowly it faded from her face.

"So what happened if you don't mind me asking."

She took a deep breath, "one night, a rival wizard guild named Blue Skull attacked the island. They killed most of the inhabitants. A few people they thought could be useful were taken captive. I was a trophy. Mavis, she led me from under a piece of debris. I blacked out not long afterwards. When I woke up, I was chained to the inside of a ship. I didn't see Mavis. I thought they killed her. She saved my life. I was taken to their base and then moved to a secret hideout in Midi where they were experimenting on things. On people. Eventually, they wanted to try freezing people and thawing them out. When I was thawed, I was told I was the last survivor and I was quickly put into slavery at the age of ten."

"Thats...horrible."

"Thays why being free means so much to me. You have no idea. I owe you my life Nashi."

I clapped her shoulder, "anyone sane would have done it. I'm just glad you stopped giving me a title."

"Princess," she elbowed me gently.

I pushed her back lightly, "spoiled brat."

We came to a small dirt patch on the trail. Zera turned with her back towards the town ruins, "this is the last place I saw Mavis. I suppose this is where she created the illusion of me."

She remembered it so well. A traumatic event for her that she was just now trying to get closure.

She stood up and co tinted her walking towards town. It was plenty overgrown as we came to the carved out symbol of her former guild. I drew my sword and started hacking at the entrance way before cloaking my hand in fire. We stepped inside and the room started to faintly glow.

"Light lachrama. My father had it in here to light it up in case he or I walked in late at night. It must still be working."

I continued hacking away until we got to a fallen staircase. Zera motioned upwards as she grabbed hold of the vines. I have her a slight boost before following up.

"Careful, the floor right here is almost all rotten," she warned.

We crept along the hallway before she motioned for a door. I looked at it and back at Zera before she went inside. The few small remaining items revealed the sad tale. A small photograph that was bleached by age was left on the remains of a dresser.

She gently picked it up. A small girl in an red dress stood smiling next to a large, muscular man and a slim woman. This had to be her family.

"This was taken two weeks before my mother passed away. I never thought the photo would still be around."

"I wonder if there are any photos of Master Mavis around."

Zera shook her head, "I doubt it. Mavis was the laughing stock of the guild after her parents died. They owed a massive debt to the guild so my father forced her to work it off. He treated her just as worse as some of my owners did. I doubt there was ever a photo taken of her until she left Tenrou Village."

"There probably aren't any pictures of you after you got taken from the island," I added on. Zera nodded as she slipped the picture into her pocket. The burn marks covered the rest of the building as we searched room by room. Zera identified each one, despite the damage from an old fire and decades of exposure to the elements. We hopped down eventually before we came to a small statue.

"This is it, I was looking for this. My father said if he ever died to come to this statue," she started touching it.

Eventually she yanked on part of it, a grinding sound echoed through the ruined guild hall. Zera and I started looking around before the floor dropped out beneath me.

"Nashi!" Zera called as a spiral staircase formed, she caught my wrist at the last second. However, her arms strength was lent the greatest as I slipped out and fell five feet to the bottom of the stairs, "sorry!"

I coughed as I slowly stood up, "it's okay," I said as I brushed myself off.

Torches along the wall blazed to life as Zera quickly descended, "I've...I've never been in this part of the guild hall before."

I brushed a cobwebs aside, "a secret passageway."

"So cliche."

"Yeah."

I let her take point as we slowly progressed further along. The tunnel twisted and turned until we arrived at a large circular room underground.

Sounds of treasure and weapons were mounted on rusted hooks along with a single pedestal.

A bow rested on it surrounded by a column of light.

"Why does this feel like a trap?" I whispered.

I was ignored as Zera took a step. Then slowly followed by another.

A flash of light followed before a image appeared, "Zera, my little darling girl" the man in the image said, "if you are listening to this, that means that I am gone. Either from age or something like Blue Skull finally did me in."

"Papa..." Zera started to tear up.

"I know things are probably hard for you right now. But I want you to know I'm always there for you in spirit. You will never be alone Zera."

The lachrama above cracked a little as the image flickered. The image knelt, when it was recorded, it was meant for a child Zera. Not the sixteen or seventeen year old in front of me. Zera however, fell to he knees.

"Up on that pedestal is a bow. It's the spirit of the Red Lizard guild. The Dragon's Bow. I want you to have it. To protect yourself."

"Papa..."

"I love you Zera, always remember that."

The lachrama shattered.

* * *

Zera and I walked out of the guild hall quietly. The red bow was slung over her shoulder.

She wiped her eyes before giving a small smile to the world, "thank you...for coming with me."

I nodded, "you probably would have done the same."

She sniffed and bobbed her head, "yeah. You think the others are gonna be worried?"

I looked up at the setting sky, "maybe. But Makarov is pretty chill."

"Chill? Do we need to grab a blanket or something?"

"Remind me to teach you Fioran slang sometime."

She laughed weakly, "okay."

The rest of the walk was in silence. I pushed open the door to Makarov's but, "we're back!" I called out to see the place torn up. Makarov was unconscious on the ground, bleeding.

"MASTER!" I called as I flew to his side, "what happened? Where are the others?"

He opened one eye, "that bastard. He...took them. Said he would trade...for you two..."

My blood began to boil as Zera slid her bow off her shoulder and into her hand where she gripped it tightly. I picked up the old man and laid him gently into his bed, "Zera?"

"I know."

"Dont hold back with them."

We looked at the coastline from a hill not too far. The outline of the ship was visible with a few lights on it.

I started towards it as Zera followed. My hair was covered to prevent it from catching on fire. We found the small dingy that was hidden. Makarov used it when he wanted off the island. But for our use, it was to get to the ship.

* * *

 **To be continued**


	11. The Twin Flames of Fairy Tail

_**Simon**_

I coughed as another cup of rum was splashed in my face. It stung my eyes and smelled as I sputtered.

Cordelle seemed disappointed, "tell me where my future wives are?"

"Up your ass," I spat.

The pain resurfaced in an unimaginable way, "oh I wish. Sadly, they aren't there. Now, be a good boy or I will kill you like I did the other girl."

My nostrils flared, "YOU BASTARD...AAAAAAAGHHHH!" I gritted my teeth as the weight of his magic pressed down on me.

"Did I say kill? I meant break. Killing comes next. So you can save you and your friends lives and tell me where those two are or I kill each and everyone of you slowly and painfully."

The boat rocked as another man came into the interrogation section of the brig, "sir! They're here!" They've started burning the cannon deck!"

"ARE THEY NUTS, THEY'LL KILL US?"

I started to chuckle, "no. It'll just hurt a lot. You really thought you could get away with beating up on Fairy Tail wizards? Think again," I grinned slyly, "not to mention, pissing off the daughter of the Salamander."

I watched as Cordelle tried to maintain his composure, "execute the prisoners."

My eyes went wide as the other pirate drew a blade, "aye captain."

Then the entire ship shuddered before exploding.

* * *

 ** _Nashi_**

Well that went to hell in a hand basket. Who knew they had that much flammables? I found Juliet and the others except Simon tied up before I disabled the magic circle, "stay here! I'm gonna try something!"

"That doesn't sound good!" Jazz quietly snorted.

I turned to see Zera punch a pirate with a flaming fist. Basics.

"Where's Simon?" I called down.

"They took him a few rooms over, in interrogation."

I nodded as I pointed myself in that direction, "you might want to get a few layers of ice up..." I warned Storm who acted quickly.

"Nashi! What are you doing?"

"Zera, get above deck now!"

She started taking the stairs two at a time as I sucked in a breath, "FIRE DRAGON..."

I waited a moment before releasing the fire...

Right at the gunpowder barrels.

The explosion tore through the ship and I was pretty sure I was gonna have slivers.

I pushed off in Simon's direction and saw him start to sink with chains attached to his arms. I grabbed his midsection and began to swim up as hard as I could. I broke the surface to see most everything aflame. A floating ice bubble bobbed up and down.

I started swimming toward shore as Zera let out a cry, "THAT WAS AWESOME!"

Several pirates were floating and moaning in pain.

All of a sudden a whip coiled around my throat, "hey honey, daddy's home," snarled Cordelle.

I gasped for air and was quickly released as an arrow of fire tore the whip in half. I looked over my shoulder to see Zera standing on a piece of the deck that was floating, "you back away from my friend."

I started kicking as Cordelle tried to get at her but was fended off. A ice prison suddenly formed around him and the other pirates as the top of the water in the area froze except a path to shore.

Storm actually had my back for once. I swam until I got to the shallows as I dragged him to the beach with my muscles burning. Zera and the others came a few minutes later as I laid still next to him as he sputtered water.

"What the help happened?" He finally coughed.

"The Fairy Tail version of the expected result," Juliet looked out over the moonrise as several pirates were frozen in place.

He rolled over to look at me as I slowly blinked, "you okay?"

"I want a nap."

* * *

The Aftermath of the Third Battle of Tenrou Island was swift. Juliet helped Makarov fully recover and with his stuff mostly destroyed, he decided to come back to the mainland. The Magic Council came and arrested the pirates while the guild had to pay for a new cargo ship. Mom wasn't happy and neither was Erza. But in the end, it was a successful mission. Zera even stuck around and joined the guild, becoming my second room mate. Having someone my age around a lot is actually kind day fun. I don't have to really dumb it down. It took a while for a few members to get used to a tangible Zera. Apparently during the Fiore-Alvarez war, Mavis had subconsciously summoned the illusion Zera that was visible to others for a short time. But now with the real deal, people were having to be extra careful.

Zera however was happy as the Blue Skull mark was removed. A Fairy Tail mark was placed on her shoulder opposite of her Red Lizard one.

It was funny hearing Gray complain to Erza, "two Fire Dragons in the same house!? Of the same age!?"

"I see no problem with it. They seem to get along rather well," she had responded.

"I'm just worried they might get drunk one night and burn the town down."

"Both of them are still learning. I wouldn't expect that much carelessness from them."

However, the day soon arrived that I had been waiting for.

* * *

"Hey! Sleepy head!" Zera called from the kitchen.

I yawned, "what?"

She had her toothbrush in her mouth, "why is today circled on the calendar?"

I thought for a moment before springing out of bed, "oh man! My mom's armor is ready today!"

Zera frowned, "why is that cause for alarm?"

I scratched the back of my neck as I poked my head out into view, "because it's been almost a month AND YOU DO DISHES AGAIN!? I TOLD YOU IT WAS MY TURN!"

"Sorry, bad habit," the brunette grinned sheepishly.

"Zera, be more lazy with chores. You have done literally everything the past week. Give it a rest."

"I don't see the problem with it. I mean, it's less than what I usually do and you take too long with the dishes anyway."

I groaned as she was referring to the other night when I got sidetracked by the soap bubbles and she forced her way to the sink and wouldn't let me back to finish them.

"So when do I get to meet our other room mate?"

I blinked, "Happy? I dunno. Whenever he gets back. He took an discord job that was urgent. So im not actually sure when he'll get back."

I made my way to the stove after getting dressed and helped her finish making breakfast, "we need to laundry while we have this heat wave. It'll let the clothes dry out faster. That scarf needs to be washed."

I put a hand on it, "no it doesn't!"

"You've worn it ever since we met, you have never taken it off, even when you sleep, I'm going to wash it. It'll be dry pretty quickly anyway. I think you can go a half hour without it."

"Your bow needs to be washed," I mumbled.

She pointed her fork at me, "clothing and weaponry are two different things here when it comes to gifts from parents, don't try and say that analogy counts!"

I raised my hands up, "I haven't washed this since the day I got it."

She stabbed her fork in the table, "that does it," she pushed the chair back as she stood up and came around.

"Zera? What are you, no, ZERA!"

* * *

I finally tapped out as Zera blew a strand of hair from my face, "I told you, I'd say when it was dry!"

"It's been forty five minutes!"

"It's still a little damp!"

"Then throw some fire at it! It is fire proof!"

She paled, "I didn't think of that."

I cried out in victory as I tossed her off of me, "hey! Watch it!"

I grabbed the scarf off the clothesline and draped it around my neck. It felt weird having it off for so long. Now it's familiarity on my neck was welcome again.

I looked at the clothesline, "geez, how much orange do you need?"

Zera's new clothes habit was orange and brown with a hint of green. She looked away, "execute me I haven't really had the pleasure of having my own wardrobe since I was six."

"Ya got me there," I admitted sadly.

A bandanna with the Fairy Tail Guild Mark was on her head, a small little remembrance of her journey to freedom.

I sat down on the small bench near the line, while Zera looked at the sky, "we should probably go on a job again soon. I miss Team Nashi."

"Team Nashi?"

She shrugged, "you did kind of steal the lead role from Simon. It kinda looked like you were running the show until I got told otherwise."

"I guess so, and we could use the money," I sighed, "especially if we want garlic bread seven days a week."

"Hell yes, I am down as you would say?" She raised an eyebrow to double check her Fioran Language.

I nodded and she pumped a fist in the air, "yeah!"

She finally joined me a few minutes later, "Can you believe three weeks ago, you got me my freedom, and now we're both learning the same type of magic in a guild created by someone I was a jerk to as a child in the 600's?"

I laughed, "well when you put it that way Grandma..."

"Hey! It only counts if you've experienced those years!" She smacked my arm, "I think we should at least celebrate."

"You realize the guild has been having a party almost every night, right?"

"I got a black eye from the one a few days ago."

"You were so hammered," I giggled.

She placed a hand on her head, "don't remind me. I think you were too."

I thought back to that party. Simon had walked me home while I kind of dragged Zera along as she was passed out. A faint blush rose to my cheeks, "yeah, I was."

A breeze blew through the trees and out over the lake. I clapped my hands, "well I need to go get some food and pick up my armor."

"I need to go to the nursery and pick out some new plants for the front. Happy isn't much of a gardner."

"Meet you at the guild?" I offered. She gave a quick thumbs up as we went our separate ways.

I closed my eyes for a bit as I walked until I caught a scent on the wind that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I tensed up and turned while drawing a knife, "who's there!? Show yourself!"

The street was empty and the wind was gone. Not even a chirp of a bird filled the sound of what would usually be a busy street. A shadow shot out of the alleyway. I barely had time to dodge and throw the knife towards the attacker before. I heard the knife clang off of the brick wall as a man emerged two feet off of my aim, "the infamous Dragon Blade, what a pleasure to stumble across one with such noble ancestry."

I pulled Erza's sword off my back and let my fire run along the blade, "all right, you know who I am but I don't have a clue other than you are a jerk who likes attacking young girls in public!"

His old face went red, "ITS NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Sure, you were even hiding in a dark alleyway. So that really helps your case you creepy perv."

His fists clenched before he released them with an exhale, "my name is Sir Ivan Longscythe, Duke of Edolas."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
